The Skerrie Chronicals
by MouseMage
Summary: When her friend Surana heads off with Duncan. Càra decides she will not live her life bounds by the tower. She fights by Wynne's side but then fate sends her on her own journey with a damaged templar by her side. NPC POV Amell/Surana/Cullen/etc Camio's
1. Entropy Mishaps and Cara

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age ... Bioware and David Gaider owns all_

_Spoilers: I suppose the game itself with Reference to The Stolen Throne and The Calling._

_Authors Note: I had an idea for another Mage Origin. This time I thought about what would happen if my character wasn't the one to leave the tower. What if she had been a friend of Amell, Surana and Jowan, what would have happened to her in the tower during all the Blood Mage craziness? So here it is. This is Cara's story and what happened when the Hero Of Ferelden wasn't looking, who was saving their ass and didn't realise it. I do take liberties here and I am going to try and make her end up in some pretty stupid situations because of how the game plays. _

**1. Entropy Mishaps and Càra**

Càra looked out the window lost in a dream as she imagined life outside the tower. On clear days the young apprentice could see the shore of Kinloch Hold, she could make out the small buildings, the local tavern and the few little fishermen houses that clustered in the sheltered bay. On misty days there were no small buildings, there were no fishing boats and only the mist and the rain was distinguishable.

Càra sighed as the dream of being able to walk along the little bay and talk to complete strangers to enter their homes and share a meal with them subsided and the clucking voice of her mentor came roaring back. Her attention was brought even more quickly back as her shoulder suddenly exploded into pain.

"Maker's tits!" she yelped and her hand automatically went to the back of her head. Her brain sent deafening signals to her mind of the pain her head had been inflicted with and she turned to see Mentor Kris holding a reed in his hand frowning at her.

"Càra!" he said sternly. "The maker did not give you those brown eyes to day dream out the window and that tongue to curse! Focus and you won't suffer another injury."

Càra glowered at him but she knew he was enjoying torturing her in his lessons. Entropy spells were not her forte, in fact it was the class that she constantly had to repeat every year where in others she excelled or passed with credit. She loathed Entropy and especially Mentor Kris. He moved on to demonstrate the number of spells used to inflict damaging or paralysis and gave them their task of dissecting the process of each one in pairs.

Càra groaned and slipped out from her chair to stand near the far end corner where she usually stood, away from everyone else. In the corner behind her, as with every class, there was a templar standing, watching, observing to see if any of them crossed over and brought through something that would no doubt kill every single one of them. Càra nodded to the templar as she approached and as usual the silver bucket headed man did nothing but stare ahead. Càra wasn't bothered and ever since discovering that no matter what she did or said whilst in their presence the templar's, regardless of their own nature but mainly due to their training, ignored everything she said, unless it was something truly forbidden. She turned on her heel and stood staring ahead watching the rest of the class prepare for the test.

Blood magic, apostates and malificarum. These three things were the most forbidden. Of course there were the other less-death-ensuring acts, such as pregnancy's, practicing without supervision, teaching younger students dangerous spells, flirting with the tin cans, or worse sleeping with one of them. Càra scrunched up her nose at the thought and shook her head, why would anyone be so stupid as to fall in love with a templar? There were only three templar's she knew of that didn't walk around with their buckets on. Greagoir, and she shivered at the thought of the Knight-Commander, Cullen the tower's newbie-baby templar and Quartermaster Gerry; none of them Càra was at all interested in. The majority of the templar's were known by their subtle movements, if any, or there distinguishable grunts in response and very few of them Càra knew by name.

Whack!

"Ah bit na!" she squeaked and rubbed her arm and looked up to see Mentor Kris standing there.

"Well at least you've stopped cursing Càra," he shook his head and ordered her to practice and turned to check on the rest of the class.

"Asswipe," Càra grumbled still rubbing her arm. "_Well at_ _least you've stopped cursing_," she said in a mocking tone, she scowled at his back and watched the rest of the class continue. "Bloody Entropy, its only so far away from blood magic, don't you think Biff?"

The templar which Càra had named Biff, because Càra knew very of the templar's names except the three bucketless ones for sure, didn't reply but Càra knew he had more than likely turned one his watchful eyes on her. She didn't turn to regard him or even acknowledge what she had said was dangerous. She just shrugged and stretched her arms above her head preparing herself for the inevitable failure of her spell regardless of practice or study.

"I mean, that's what I heard from Amell anyway. He said that Irving had told him and his class in a lecture about," she paused and her lip twisted, "oh what was it," she stared into the sky for a moment as her thoughts collected and tried to find the memory. "Something about the Fraternities anyway," she shrugged absent-mindedly, "something about if the libertarians ever tried to leave the Circle's there would be no way to be sure they wouldn't practice it."

Again she shrugged and began talking utter nonsense to the templar. Many of the younger mages stared at her as she muttered away, no doubt they thought she was mad or running the spell constantly through her head. Càra didn't care, none of her friends were in this class. She flicked her curly auburn hair back over her shoulder and scowled at them until they turned away.

"I'm actually glad I can't do these spells," she announced and frowned. "I mean really who'd want to learn them and then have someone accuse you of being a blood mage. I mean I know you can only really learn blood magic from a demon but honestly I'd rather jump of the top of the tower roof before I tried to learn anything from a demon. That's just stupid, it's a death sentence and I like living!" She was adamant in her sincerity about that and animated jumping off the cliff by gesturing with her hands and fingers a person trundling off and then going splat.

"Anyways that's my thoughts about it and why I should just have this afternoon free everyday instead of trying to learn something obviously the maker doesn't want me to learn. I'm sure you agree with me Biff?" then she looked at him and smiled.

Silence, not even a twitch.

Càra sighed but it wasn't an unhappy or exasperated one but a sigh that helped release the tension she had built up during the class. She glanced back and smiled again.

"See I knew you'd agree with me." She turned and groaned, "Oh here comes the undercover blood maggot himself. If I were you I'd keep an eye on him," she whispered and grinned as Mentor Kris walked over to her.

She was sure she heard a chuckle from the statue but as Mentor Kris neared her practice space she chose to ignore it and readied herself. She pulled a piece of ribbon from her sleeve and tied her long hair back out of her eyes then went about prepping her spell. At Mentor Kris's nod she began to cast a paralyse spell, first she tried to weave the spell chanting quietly to herself in the old Tevinter dialect. Then she tried to concentrate on Mentor Kris as her target for the spell but as usual something in-between the chanting, finding her target and casting out to it, the spell faltered and instead of coming out in a steady stream of magic the spell spluttered and ricocheted off Mentor Kris and back at her. Sensing the danger Càra ducked but not quickly enough to escape the full force of the paralysis. As it hit her she cursed loudly.

"Andraste's fucking drawers!"

She was knocked back across the stone floor hard and instinctively raised a shield to guard her against further damage as the spell continued to dart across the room knocking other students off their feet.

"Maker's Breath Càra!" Mentor Kris shouted, ducking and casting trying to bring in the lost spell. He turned and glowered at her as she tried to scramble to her feet regardless of the paralysis. "When will you learn that it isn't about how well you control the spell, it's about how subtle your movements are!"

"To hell with Entropy!" she spat back, her eyes livid "I told you I can't do it!"

She watched as the spell continued to evade her mentor's attempts to catch it and reluctantly he turned to the templar who had remained in the corner.

"Ser Templar, would you be so kind?"

As the continued screeches and yelps from the spells victims began to fill the room and the other remaining mages scrambled out of the bouncing spells attacks the bucket-head turned to Càra and pointed at her.

"Are you insane!" she looked at him in disbelief. "I could barely control it the first time! You do it!"

The templar shook his head folded his arms and stepped back into the corner leaving the young apprentice to handle it. She stared at him with her mouth agape and then turned to Mentor Kris who had now gone a very bright red as his temper boiled. Càra bit back a comment to call him a blood mage and turned to the flailing spell. She watched it bounce from wall to floor to roof to pillar to mage to furniture, took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt for the stray spell and could sense it clearly jumping, trying to escape being caught as if it was developing its own opinion about living. Càra concentrated harder and began chanting another spell to attract the erratic spell to her and no other. As the spell twisted and turned it stopped mid bounce and darted straight for her seeking her out like a missal. Càra opened her eyes and hastily stopped chanting and began absorbing the air around her, gesturing with her hands, and channelled it into a force most of the mages knew well from their templar watchers. A spell absorbing shield. As the stray spell hit the shield it crackled, Càra closed her eyes expecting it to come through and hit her again but the spell turned into nothing but mist around her.

She hesitantly opened her eyes, her arms dropped from shielding her face and she looked around the room. Tables and chairs were in disarray and other apprentices who had hid behind the over turned furniture and pillars were slowly making their way out of their hiding places.

Càra then looked at her hands, clenched them and punched the air.

"Yes! Yes!" she jumped into the air, then spying Mentor Kris jumped over to him. "I told you! I freaking told you! Entropy spells don't work with me! I use Primal and Spirit! I used a freaking low based spirit spell and it worked it freaking worked!"

"Stand down mage!" a voice bellowed behind her from the main door.

Càra paled and her victory dance halted as she knew who that voice belonged to. She gulped and dropped her hands to her side as she turned to face Greagoir. He had three templar's at his side, one was the red-head Cullen but he was looking around the room much like the other two. Càra began to mumble out what exactly had happened but before she could make a fool of herself someone cleared their throat behind her.

"Excuse me Knight-Commander my I speak," asked 'Biff'.

Càra turned, eyes wide, anyone else would think her first concern was that the templar might not speak up for her, Càra on the other hand was shocked that he actually spoke.

"Farhan?" Greagoir clipped. The Knight-Commander narrowed his eyes at the templar but kept his sour expression. "Why did you not stop the mage?"

"I believed it would have been better for her to learn that her actions have consequences Ser." he nodded to Càra.

"Stopping her with your skills would have been sufficient!" Greagoir shouted and pointed to the room. "Look at all she has done!"

Càra hung her head and felt tears brimming but Biff … or rather Farhan wasn't done.

"I understand that Ser but this mage has no skill in Entropy spells yet she is expected to attempt such magic when her mentor knew her skills were insufficient."

This time it was Mentor Kris that felt the brunt of Greagoir's glare.

"You knew this mage was unsuitable for this specialisation?"

"The First Enchan-" but Mentor Kris was cut off by Greagoir grabbing him by the neck of his robes and bellowing into the mages face.

"Did you know she was unsuitable?"

"Y-yes Knight-Commander."

"Well since you are the senior mage and are responsible for this apprentice you will answer for this!" Greagoir roared and set the mage down. "You know that teaching an apprentice without thought or consideration to their talents is dangerous. As a senior mage you of all should know that!"

Greagoir turned to Cullen and beckoned him forward. The young templar obeyed and stepped next to his commander.

"Summon Irving here now I want this dealt with before anything is decided. Carrol!" he shouted and another templar stepped forward. "Round up these apprentices and see if any need medical attention if not escort them to the library. Bryn you go with him." He nodded to the two templar's then set his hard gaze on Farhan who had now stood between Càra and Mentor Kris.

"Apprentice what is your name?" Greagoir asked, a little more gently.

Càra flinched and hung her head low again. "Càra, Ser. Càra Skerrie."

"Well Càra is what Ser Farhan true? Can you not work Entropy spells?"

Càra snorted, momentarily forgetting herself with Greagoir's kind words but the Knight-Commander did not scold her. She lifted her head and shook it. "No Ser, I have been made to repeat this class twice since my time here in the tower, every time I have failed the first examination but have been made to study it."

"You failed the basic examination?" Greagoir asked incredulously.

Càra feeling a little braver, smirked. "Every time I was made to take the test something like this happens, I couldn't even make the tower's mouser stop and fall asleep at my will Ser let alone a person."

Greagoir narrowed his eyes at hearing that the tower's cat had been subjugated to such acts but could understand that the girl had worked hard to develop her skill. To understand the Senior Enchanter's meaning behind allowing the apprentice to repeat the subject year after year would take more than a simple discussion he feared.

"I still do not understand why, Ser Farhan you did not act."

Ser Farhan tilted his head, "I believe that the apprentice would possibly hurt someone on her next test Ser, also sensing where her skills were more proficient I was confident that she would be successful."

"A little flamboyant Farhan!" Greagoir barked.

A few moments later the First Enchanter rounded the corner, Amell in tow and Cullen not too far behind them. Irving shot a look at Càra and she hung her head but as she glanced at Amell the two friends shared a sly grin.

"Greagoir?" Irving asked, "What has Càra done now?"

"Done now?" bellowed Greagoir and he pointed an accusatory finger at the grey bearded mage. "You have nearly failed this apprentice Irving that is what you have done!"

Greagoir and Farhan quickly went over the details of what happened and Càra watched as Irving's expression darkened as he glared at Mentor Kris.

"You were not aware of such things?" Greagoir asked, seeing the Enchanter's dark expression.

"No," the older mage growled. "If I had known Càra would have been given extra classes with Wynne instead. Mentor Kris what have you to say for yourself?"

"Nothing," the mage hissed, "Except that you are all going to die!"

Quickly the mage pulled out a knife and slashed deep into his wrists. Farhan seeing the blade quickly shouted and Greagoir stepped forward, his blade effortlessly drawn from it's sheathe. The mage was slightly faster and threw out a spell at the templar's and mages. Càra screamed and instinctively threw up a shield to protect herself and those nearby but it wasn't quick enough. Mentor Kris narrowed his eyes on her as the mages and templar's were knocked off their feet behind Càra. Her shield surrounded them and strengthened in response.

"You little bitch!" and he threw another spell at her.

Càra kept up her shield and the spell bounced and hit the nearby wall, cracking the stone. Another spell hit and she could feel the shield falter, but none of the templar's were getting up, both Amell and Irving had been thrown against the wall and were lying unconscious. It was up to Càra. She shakily tried to remember spells and incantations but nothing was coming to her mind. Another spell hit her shield forcing her to her knees, the next would certainly breach it, she had to calm down, and she needed time to think! This was not the time to panic!

She heard someone cough to her left and she glanced around seeing Farhan laying there, his bucket helmet thrown clear off his head. Time seemed to stop as Càra looked at him. She was struck at how handsome he was but his cheek had been sliced by a flying piece of splintered wood from underneath his left eye to the tip of his ear. She found herself looking on a much younger face than she had expected, not much older than Cullen but with sleek black hair that was definitely not the standard issue cut. Càra narrowed her eyes and when Farhan's green ones met hers she nodded and turned back to Mentor Kris and time restarted.

"I should have drained you when I had the chance!" growled Mentor Kris and he prepared to throw another spell at her.

"Well … screw you!" Càra growled then summoned the most powerful earth spell she could muster and cannoned the mentor off his feet and into one of the pillars. Càra's strength gave out, her energy spent from keeping up the shield and casting the Rock Fist spell and she slumped to the floor as more templar's hearing the commotion ran in. A few ran towards Càra but she was too exhausted to argue their reasoning and blacked out.

Death at the age of nineteen in the tower, must be a record she thought.

~v~

"And I want two men stationed two doors down the hall," Càra could hear Greagoir say.

She could hear! That meant she wasn't dead! She let herself feel the relief of not dying sink in mentally because physically she couldn't move at all, not even lift a finger she was so exhausted. She groaned as her senses slowly began to come back to her. She could feel how weak she was both physically and in case of mana. She felt she had been slapped by a Templar cleansing spell and then told to run a marathon.

"Hush little one," a soothing voice said. "You shouldn't move you've got to keep your strength."

Càra slowly opened her eyes and winched as the strength of light momentarily blinded her. As the figure came slowly into focus she was glad of the momentary paralysis for if she had the facility to move she would have surely melted. She was sat in the arms of Fahran who had remained near her side since she had slipped unconscious. Her gaze was stuck however, on the deep emerald green gems that were where his eyes should have been. They shone so brightly Càra almost forgot they were his eyes and as her stare tried to tare away to take in the rest of his face she felt her heart skip. He had a strong chin but not too angular, a well rounded face, a nose that helped promote his features and full cheeks with his slashed cheek still dripping blood down it. His hair, Càra thought, was a mess but glancing around the room out of the corner of her eye that was understandable. It was a jet black and longer than it should have been because it stuck out in places and Càra couldn't help but think how it would feel like.

"Miss Càra?" he asked. Maker's breath he even says my name beautifully, she thought.

"Miss Càra, are you alright?" he asked again. His brow furrowed in concern but all she could think about was his slashed cheek and how much it must hurt.

"You're bleeding," she whispered and before he could say anything she placed her hand on his cheek and healed him.

Feeling the warmth on his face Farhan froze and watched her. Once she had finished healing him her eyes rolled back and she fell unconscious again. Farhan heard a tut behind him and turned to see another apprentice, the one who had arrived with the First. Farhan regarded him; he was quite thin and tall with bright blonde hair that was cropped. He stood strong with his sharp piercing blue eyes and Farhan knew that he was one of the most talented mages within the tower and one of Irving's favourites. No doubt the mage would have something to say about his fellow.

"Stupid Càra," he huffed and Farhan narrowed his eyes at him. The apprentice seemed none the wiser to the templar's irritation and went on. "She always thinks of others before her bloody self," he said shaking his head. "I am to show you where her room is so she can rest, Ser?"

"Farhan, my name is Farhan. You are Amell are you not?" the templar replied.

The mage nodded, "Arin Amell," and pointed to the limp body of the mage. "She shouldn't be too heavy, the robes don't offer much in flattery but with Càra they do," he grinned.

Farhan didn't respond but gently picked up the exhausted mage. He was surprised that the apprentice had spoken true she barely weighed anything in his arms as he fully righted himself. Irving and Greagoir approached both thankful that they were only nursing bad bruises from the blood mages spells. Greagoir nodded to Farhan and then looked between him and the two mages and his eyes softened as they fell on the young girl.

"She has saved us this young apprentice, she is indeed strong but vulnerable," he looked at Farhan. "You were right to see potential in her Farhan so I will entrust her into your care. If it had not been for you she never may have helped us discover the blood mage."

"Ser?" Farhan asked, not completely sure what the Knight-Commander was getting at.

"You will watch the mage until she is recovered. No doubt such an event will have an effect on her." Greagoir turned to Irving and both the senior leaders nodded.

"Arin," Irving addressed the apprentice. "I would like you to also keep an eye on her, report to me or Greagoir if there is anything of concern. Understood?"

"Yes," Arin replied but he frowned as he looked between the two leaders. "Is there a risk to Càra First Enchanter?"

Greagoir regarded the young apprentice before looking at Irving and nodding.

"Càra has exhibited powerful skills involving protection against Blood Magic. It is vital the Circle understands how this is possible and if it can be replicated," Irving explained quietly.

Arin narrowed his eyes at the two men. "That doesn't answer my question ser."

"The power behind these skills is very powerful and can kill the mage in question should the mage lose focus. That is why we are having Ser Farhan escort Miss Càra in her studies around the tower." Greagoir further clarified.

"You mean you never want her out of the sight of a templar in case she kills herself?" Arin gasped horrified that the First would agree to this action.

"I would not follow this line of action if her life did not depend on it child. In time she will learn control and in time she will not need the escort of Farhan," Irving reassured Arin.

"Who will tell her?"

The two men were quiet and Arin stared at them in disbelief.

"You want me to tell her?" he gasped.

"It will be easier coming from you child than either of us, we do not want to frighten her more."

"Oh just peachy!" Arin growled then looked at the templar escort and moved off to the door to wait for him.

Greagoir turned to Farhan and nodded before moving off to talk to a few other templar's. Irving remained and gripped Càra's arm gently before he too moved off to deal with the aftermath of the blood mage.

Farhan on the other hand was still absorbing the news that he would be required to watch one mage from morning till end until she had either learned control, be made tranquil or unfortunately died. A knot in his stomach tightened at the thought of this little thing that was lying limp in his arms, which had saved him and his commander, the First and her friend from a blood mage, dying. He couldn't imagine seeing her walk around the tower void of emotion and feeling and her eyes empty either. He looked down at her peaceful face and breathed in a deep breath. Maker help him in his task, he thought and walked to the main door to his waiting escort.


	2. The Blood Fued and Cara

_New chapter, Please R and R! Thanks!_

* * *

The Blood Feud and Càra

Càra didn't see her friend Ellis Surana leave the tower with the Grey Warden. She hadn't even known she had gone until Arin had stormed into her room hissing like an alley cat about what she and that fool Jowan had done. Càra had sat in stunned silence as Arin had explained, shocked that their two best friends had done something so destructive, selfish and thoughtless of the consequences. She had sat at her desk staring through the wall into nothing as her heart broke at the thought of Jowan being a Maleficar and poor innocent Ellis, her best friend since coming to the tower, thrown to the wolves of the Grey Wardens and lying dead at Ostagar.

Anger burned alongside the ache but that had been days ago and now all Càra felt was numbness. She was trying to think how she could have missed the series of clues that pointed to Jowan using blood magic but then other questions came to her mind. Would she have helped him to stop or would she had went to Irving, Ellis's own mentor? Would she have done what Ellis had done even if she hadn't known? Càra shook her head, she already knew the answer to that, she would have betrayed him and it wouldn't have been for the sake of him being a blood mage, though that would help afterwards, but it was the fact that Càra was terrified.

She needed to go for a walk to help clear her aching head. She pulled on a thin shawl, wrapped it around her neck and left her cold room.

The tower was always cold in the winter and Càra shivered as she walked down the empty halls. She adjusted her shawl and folded her arms across herself as she walked on past the doors of the library. She paused a moment in the doorway and more uninhibited memories of her two friends came to her mind. She stood and watched as her memories played out in front of her. Jowan, ever the trouble maker, was making paper planes and throwing them around the library while she and Arin shot bolts at them. Ellis was always near the door reading a book but also watching for any templar's or senior mages. She always did her best to cover for any of them if they inevitable got caught. As they had grown older they had each went into their own specialities; Arin with spirit spells and enchantments, Ellis with primal and a partial to fade activity; Càra herself was also partial to primal but her strong concentration enabled her to specialise into Spirit and the Creation arts. Jowan was of course well practice in Entropy.

Her three best friends and one act of foolishness had torn them all apart and ruined what Càra had thought to be something strong. Her best friend was dead, one was on the run and the other, the other was avoiding her like she had caught some Ravinian plague.

"Miss Càra?" a voice called to her through her dark musings.

"Mmm?" she turned to see a templar near her. "Sorry?"

"Miss Càra, you shouldn't be out this late."

Càra frowned at him, how did this templar know her name? "I couldn't sleep, bad dreams."

The templar seemed to relax which surprised Càra, usually if any mage mentioned bad dreams, because of their close affinity to the fade, the nearest templar stiffened and tensed up so much that they could easily pass as a statue.

"Your friend made a bad choice."

"Yes," she answered quietly. "Both of them." She sighed and then leaned against the chilling stone wall and looked up to the magic ruins that shone dimly above them.

"I am sorry for your loss," and he remained close by and the two fell into a comfortable silence for a little while. Càra enjoyed the quiet but the lingering presence of the templar was becoming unsettling and she turned to him.

"Are you here to escort me back to my room?" she asked without contempt in her voice. She waited and watched as the templar seemed to regard her for a moment. As she waited for him to reply she adjusted her shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders and covered her bare arms as best she could.

"I should," he finally said, "but you seem to need the walk, if you will allow me to follow you may continue to walk the halls."

Càra smiled crookedly and looked at the templar. "You are strange Ser and perceptive but I doubt I will be good company." Càra shrugged then looked away but her smile remained.

The templar seemed to look at her closely and then tilted his head to the side.

"Miss Càra, I must admit I did always find your methods and… ramblings most distracting but that was before you saved my life."

Càra's smile dropped and she looked at the templar with her bright brown eyes. Her mouth tried to form something but words failed her and she knew that ser Farhan was probably grinning at her. She looked away and tried to quell her reddening face but when she looked back words again failed her as she looked upon his handsome face. Farhan had now removed his bucket helm and now held it at his side, he had also moved and now stood only one foot in front of her.

"Curious that one simple compliment has rendered the Loquacious Càra speechless," Farhan said quietly arching an eyebrow.

Càra bit her lip to stifle a laugh but a little giggle escaped causing ser Farhan to chuckle quietly. Càra looked up at him and he moved to the side slightly to let her take the lead for their walk. She moved to his side then began to continue down the hall, with ser Farhan half a step behind her right shoulder. Càra couldn't help but feel a little stunned at his concern and gentle manner. She didn't know what to think about ser Farhan the only thing that was going through her head was that he was so close behind her that the hairs on the back of her neck were standing up from the closeness of his breath. It was sending tingles down her spine. She needed something to distract her from the growing light-headed feeling she was feeling so cleared her throat.

"So ser Farhan," she began "how long have you been in the tower?"

"I first arrived six years ago," he said quietly.

Càra looked at him, how was he so relaxed around her, it slightly unnerved her. He had pulled his arms behind his back and held his helm behind him as they wandered down the hall and he almost seemed content in her presence. Càra offered him a gentle smile before turning to look down the hall.

"You are one of the few templar's that I have met to be so courteous, why is that?"

Càra heard him let out a breath and then, out of the corner of her eye he shrugged.

"I think when I had someone who uncovered a blood mage; then somehow stood against his magic, saved our lives and then healed me it can change your perception of your duty."

He stopped in the middle of the empty hallway and watched as Càra carried on. After a few paces when she noticed he was no longer by her side and turned to looked for him. She tilted her head at him as now she noticed he wasn't relaxed at all, his shoulders had tensed and he seemed to catch his breath. Càra thought for a moment he was ill and her brow furrowed in concern for him.

"Ser Farhan?" she asked, "are you alright?"

"Copper," he sighed.

"I'm sorry?" Càra asked, completely baffled by the simple statement.

"Your hair," he said and he pointed to her. "I couldn't think of the colour before, now I can, it looks like a shiny copper piece."

Càra's eyebrows rose and she blushed at the second compliment. Ser Farhan responded with a grin and rubbed the back of his head. The two glanced at each other and shared a simple smile, he shook his head and then looked over the mage again. She looked so innocent and pure, he thought, he couldn't believe that the maker would choose to curse one so gentle and so full of heart. He watched as she tilted her head and it was then he felt it. A burst of magic. His gentle grin changed to a sickened frown, then he saw Càra's expression change from enjoying his company to contorting first into shock, closely followed by pain as she was struck by a blast of energy. He watched as she let out a cry and then saw her fall to the cold stone floor. Farhan went to go to her but she called for him to stay back.

"No ser Farhan! Blood Mages!" and she rolled over, chanting as she went.

"Miss Càra!" he called but seeing that she wasn't seriously harmed he heeded her warming.

He watched as she wove a spell into her hands clasping the blue energy tightly into her palms. His templar senses could tell they were close by but not how far or specifically how many, Farhan cursed but watched as the little mage spread her palms out to the flanking walls, her chanting continued and Farhan watched as the spell left her palms and enter the walls coating the entire hallway in a blue hue. Immediately Càra began chanting again but this time she had crouched to her knees, Farhan recognised it. It was the third level strength of the Rock Fist spell, capable of potentially killing someone if the spell weaver's concentration was strong enough. As his templar's ears perked up his gaze changed to look further down the hallway, three mages were walking down towards them and Farhan knew they were not looking for help. What seemed like a long period of time had actually only happened in the space of a few seconds. Càra launched her spell, toppling the three mages over like a pack of cards and sending them into her hidden spell, Crushing Prison which trapped them.

Càra let out a long breath and turned to look at Farhan and her smile dropped as she saw his frown.

"What is it ser Farhan?"

"You should not have tackled them alone," he said sternly and he looked around suspiciously then met Càra's gaze, "come, I will drain their mana and we will find the Knight-Commander. He must be warned of the attack"

Farhan outstretched his hand to her to take and Càra gingerly took it. If Farhan had had the time to notice he would have chided himself for being so inappropriate but there was no time, Greagoir needed to be warned of the infiltration of Maleficarum let loose in the tower. Farhan half-dragged half-carried the mage as they raced to find any other templars. When they rounded a corner that led into one of the large gathering areas near the stairs a blast of energy exploded next to them. Farhan had enough time to swing Càra clear but the templar was caught by the brunt of the blast and was hurled into the air some distance away.

Càra groaned as she slowly recovered from Farhan's brutal shove, she sat back onto her ankles one hand cradling her now bleeding forehead and looked around. Stone and mortar lay everywhere and smoke filled the air Càra could hear nothing for the ringing in her ears. Time seem to slow down and something brushed passed her, almost knocking her to the ground again and it took her a moment to see that it had been another mage. But they weren't the only one. As Càra began to come out of her disorientated state she saw a number of mages running away, looking back in terror. She looked back and sheer horror froze her to the ground.

A demon wrapped in flames was stalking down the hall towards her.

"Càra!" she heard someone yell, "CÀRA!" but she couldn't move, she couldn't turn her eyes away from the gaping black holes that the demon was looking at her with. _So much darkness_, she thought. Then something bright shone in her eye from her right. It was the glint from a unsheathed sword, Farhan's sword and Càra then realised she was being hauled to her feet by someone else. It was Wynne, and she was dragging her away from the path of the demon and away from Farhan who had placed himself between the demon and her and was beginning to walk towards it. Fear struck Càra and she found the words to scream out.

"Ser Farhan no!"

The templar nodded back at her then plunged on ahead to face the demon, alone. Càra screamed again but was hauled away by Wynne. Càra struggled but the old bat was a crafty one and had cast a weakness spell over her. She watched in vain as ser Farhan, his sword raised at the demon marched on. Wynne continued to drag her through the halls and then dumped her safely within the main hall near the apprentice dormitories. Càra glared at her mentor but said nothing, her body and mind in too much shock as to why Farhan would just leave her and with Wynne, of all people, and why Wynne wouldn't even help him.

"We could have taken that demon! Why did you not let us help?" she hissed at her.

Wynne turned on her, her sharp blue eyes like chips of ice but they burned at Càra's outburst.

"Because there is more than just demons stalking the halls foolish girl! There are blood mages and abominations!" she growled.

"We still could have helped him!" Càra yelled, her glare matching Wynne's.

"And what would that have accomplished?"

"Well for starters we wouldn't be sending him to his death!" she spat and pointed to the now barred door. "For seconds it would be one less demon!"

Wynne sighed and pulled her aside and she reappraised the young mage.

"Do you care for him Càra?"

Càra pulled herself out of the older woman's grasp, her eyes cold and she scowled darkly at Wynne. It was none of batty grannies business what feelings she had for the templar, she didn't even know _what_ feelings she had for ser Farhan. What could Wynne possibly know about Càra and what she felt, the mage had never really taken an interest in her. All that Càra knew was that leaving him was wrong, they could have helped him.

"He saved my life," she finally said. "I would rather help him defend this place than be stuck here in a place where all my talents are useless when they could be better spent protecting our home!"

"You don't even know what's going on Càra!" Wynne chided, "What use would you be?"

Fury filled Càra and she clenched her hands into tight fists, her arms shaking violently as she tried to stop herself from hurling a spell at her mentor.

"Better use than what your doing!" she scoffed. "You coward! You came all the way back from Ostagar!" Somewhere someone broke out into a short sob she didn't even register that it was herself. "You came back and she didn't! Ellis died and you lived but I bet she was more use than you ever where!"

She felt a sharp pain against her cheek and realised that Wynne had slapped her.

"Get a hold of yourself Càra!"

Càra didn't raise her hand to feel her hot cheek she just grunted and walked away towards the corner of the room, directly opposite the door. In time her temper cooled but she didn't regret what she had said to Wynne, it was entirely true. The truth had been eating away at her since Teyrn Loghain's men had stopped and dropped the seven mages that had offered to go to Ostagar at the tavern. She didn't understand Wynne's reluctance to help but Càra knew that if there were abominations creeping about then it was clear that some mages had already had fought back. "There has been a coup Càra!" Wynne had continued quietly. "I need you here and ser Farhan is doing his duty."

Càra bit her lip to stop the tears, she did not want to see the templar hurt but if the templar's didn't put up a fight against them then they could all die here. As she looked around she bitterly saw the need for her to remain with Wynne, the children needed her protection and the others who had been able to gather in the hall needed someone reliable to depend on. So many were missing, Arin and Irving and a large number of the senior staff where unaccounted for and Càra felt more anxious. She tugged at the familiar presence of the fade and took comfort in its closeness but even that seem to unsettle her. She let out a long breath before taking a ribbon out of her robe pocket and began the task of tying her hair back and get ready to do ... _something_.

~v~

_What had he been thinking? Oh that's right, the mage. The copper-headed female mage was what he had been thinking about, he had rushed in to __**rescue**__ her._ _Of all the stupid, foolish, impulsive things to do Farhen_, he chided himself, _now look at where you are, stuck in a tower with no exit and demons, abominations and blood mages at every corner. You are Farhan! Your are not impulsive, you are not reckless you are calm and collected and you usually have a damn well plan! But how could you let it burn that pale soft face? How could you let it touch those soft copper locks? She would never sway as she walked, she would never toss her hair over her shoulder as she turned to face someone and she would never babble complete nonsense if you had let the demon take her. That was why and curse you for doing it because you would do it again_ his voice rung clearly in his mind _you were a coward, twice now she's rescued you and twice now you've froze, well now your not going to now your stuck here_. _And now you will more likely die here and never know what it would have been like to touch her supposed soft copper curls. _

Closely after dispatching the demon a slightly singed Farhan had finally met two of his fellow brothers as they struggled to fend off two abominations. He had leapt in from behind, sweeping to his right and then to his left with his great sword of mercy, decapitating the monsters from the waist down. His brother's greeted him with mixed relief and quickly an idea of the situation was given to Farhan. He paled at hearing that Uldred, the apparent leader of the magi coup, was in fact an abomination and had somehow convinced other magi to go along with his plan.

"Apparently they knew nothing about Uldred's true plan." Bryn said as he gulped down a flask of water.

"How many have you come across?" asked Farhan.

Matthews shrugged, "I reckon we've killed four, we found a few mages fighting against an abomination, they didn't last long and two tranquil we're wandering about trying to clean up the mess!"

Farhan shook his head, the behaviour of the tranquil were always bizarre to him.

"We saw Cullen leading a group upstairs but that was at least an hour ago," Matthews added pointing up the large stairs. He looked at Farhan, as did Bryn, out of the three templar's Farhan was the senior and so the unfortunate commander. Farhan grimaced, he hated leading at the best of times but somehow he had been thrown into it. He looked around and thought for a moment before turning to … his men.

"I think we should secure as much of this floor as we can then we can go and look for Cullen and his team." Bryn looked as though he was about to object but Farhan quickly added more. "I'd rather not fight all the way up there then find that there is half an army we missed afterwards."

"Agreed," answered Matthews and Bryn nodded.

"Who was supposed to be on duty on this floor?" Farhan asked as the three templar's walked quietly through the floor. Bryn shook his head, "I think it was Markus and Hoe but I have no idea, we haven't seen then."

"Well lets hope there either dead or still alive fighting, I don't want to take down a charmed brother." The others nodded their agreement, none of them wished to be the one to take down a fellow brother to free him from a demon's spell. It was one of the demons and maleficar's more damaging ways to take control over the templars. Turn dreams into nightmares, hopes into fears and turn brother against brother. Farhan had seen it happen once, when he was a young recruit and unfortunately the templar had to be taken out by one of his own friends.

The three templar's moved off, keeping a cautious and wary eye on every door, sound and taste of magic as they walked through the ghostly halls. Already there were a number of bodies lying among the rubble and demon corruption had began to infect the tower's stone and architecture. Farhan kept his sword in it's sheath but had unclipped the fastener to allow the blade to be drawn quickly and easily. Small fires could be smelled nearby and Farhan motioned Matthews to draw a bucket of water from the nearby bathroom. As they passed a number of mage bodies another blast of energy erupted nearby, blowing out a door a number of paces down the hall. Farhan quietly drew his sword as did Bryn and both of them cautiously began walking towards the blasted out room chanting spell wardings quietly as they went. Farhan was the first to reach the door and the colour from his face drained as he saw the sight before him.

Three of his brothers stood around a Desire demon and she was toying with them, making them attack each other. The blast had no doubt come from the mage she had obviously possessed and forced herself through from the fade. What shocked Farhan more was the fact that it had taken control over the templar's so quickly. He raised his sword and entered the room closely followed by Bryn while Matthews remained at the door blocking the escape.

"Ah more boys to toy with I see," the demons melodic voice cried. She hadn't even looked in Farhan's direction but she looked over her naked shoulder at him and the others. She had had her fill of the templar's she had captured and their bodies slumped lifelessly to the floor. Farhan gripped his sword tighter and glowered at the demon, raising his sword to eye level ready to strike but a cry from behind him startled him and he swung around to see Matthews engulfed in flames as a rage demon attacked him. Farhan saw red and bellowed a war cry before slashing and jabbing out with his sword against the flame flesh of the demon. The demon just laughed, hollow and without emotion and seemed to grow bigger even with Farhan's ferocious attack. With a swipe of its massive flame-licked arm it knocked Farhan away as if he were nothing but a irritating fly.

"Chero, leave him be!" hissed the Desire demon. She placed her hands on Farhan, claiming him and he tried but failed to swing at her with his sword from the injuries he has sustained from the rage demon. He dropped the sword and he heard it distantly clatter to the floor. His eyes rolled as the pain became almost unbearable, whatever the injuries he had sustained they were gross but he refused to give up his mind to the demoness. His eyes finally locked with the Desire demon and she almost seemed to grin hungrily at him, he scowled at her as she began to run her filthy demon hands through his hair.

"I'll fight you witch and I'll win, make no mistake before this is over your head will be at my feet." Farhan wheezed. The demoness tilted her head at him and gave him a toothy grin.

"I look forward to your struggle, Farhan, son of the Butcher."

"I am not my father witch!" he growled but the demon just continued to smile.

"We shall see."

He had enough time to look on the dead faces of Matthews and Bryn before his mind went black and his true nightmare began.

~v~

"I am _not_ staying here!" Càra growled at Ellis. Her friend had just stepped in after Wynne and herself had defeated another demon that had breached Wynne's barrier. Three days they had been kept in the large hall, with little food and even little water and little sleep. The first night had been the worst, screams and large explosions had been heard from the upper floors but Càra couldn't help but feel that the silence was worse, at least you knew people were alive with the screams, they could point in the direction of danger. Silence meant death and nothing came back from death, except more death. Now her friend was taking the dying mage instead of one that was stronger, Càra.

"You have to Càra," Ellis protested. "I need Wynne to come with me, I need a healer."

"I'm a healer!" Càra pointed out, disgusted that her friend would put the crazy old bat ahead of her.

"Yes," she agreed, keeping a cool head, "but I need a clear head and a strong spirit healer, you haven't finished yet," Ellis added calmly. "Please, _for me_ Càra, we don't know what's up there."

Càra scowled then folded her arms before she looked at her friends companions with a cold eye before she agreed with anything. Ellis had arrived with a tall young man, who was obviously a warrior but he smelled like a templar, he seemed to flinch and be very 'watchful' of the surrounding mages, especially when Ellis had mentioned the Rite of Annulment. Càra watched him so intently that if ser Farhan were around she thought he would compliment her attempt to 'watch' a visitor to the circle. Ellis looked at her.

"Càra?" Then Ellis looked at who she was looking at. "Your making Alistair nervous."

"He's a templar." Càra muttered and glanced back at Ellis.

Her friend seemed taken aback, as did the man but it was the blush creeping up Ellis's neck that surprised Càra. She let out a sigh and let her arms rest at her sides, she was too tired of fighting so she looked at her friends other companions. There was a red-headed Orlesian who carried a longbow and a number of small daggers and behind her was another mage, a dark-haired slender woman who was clearly an apostate by Càra's assumption. They seemed capable enough.

"Fine," she said bitterly and she saw a weighed being lifted from her friends shoulders. Càra felt a little saddened that she would be twisting a knife into her friends back though as she added "But I will follow you after a few hours, you can't stop me." She saw Ellis's shoulders droop. Càra moved and placed her hands on her friends shoulders.

"I will not stay here when there are two people I must find Ellis." she looked into the elf's eyes. "I have my friends to find," and she glanced at Alistair and then back to Ellis. "Perhaps one that means more."

Ellis looked as if she would argue but pursed her lips and nodded instead. She turned and the party followed her and Wynne to the door before the elder disarmed the barrier and left the safety of the halls. Càra clenched her hands, her temper had returned and she was in no mood for reunions. Part of her rejoiced that her friend was alive and well but another part of her was worried, Ellis seemed older, part of her seemed to have died at Ostagar. Càra had seen it in her grey eyes, in the cut of her new robes and the new, more practical, hair style she was now wearing. She had changed but Càra had changed too, part of her had died here in the tower. She had lived for three days in a world of hell. She had been hunted by demons, fought abominations while trying to defend innocent children, she had watched as a number of people who she had known had become abominations or had been driven mad by blood magic. She had grown as cold as the tower's own stone and it suffocated her to think of staying in the place to the brink of expulsion.

She had to find Arin and ser Farhan. She had to get them away from this place of death and destruction and torment, and with Ellis here she and her companions could help provide the distraction. Càra frowned and narrowed her eyes on the now exposed doorway. She would leave this place, either of her own free will or in a pine box. She vowed on it.


	3. Son of the Butcher and Cara

**Son of the Butcher and Càra**

In the corner, as with every class, he stood, watching, observing to see if any of them crossed over and bring through something that would no doubt kill every single one of them. As with like every other day the copper-headed mage nodded to the him as she approached and as usual Farhan did nothing but stare ahead. She didn't seem bothered by his rudeness but continued to stand nearby every lesson.

After a few moments Farhan heard her call out and he flicked his gaze in her direction. Mentor Kris had stood before her, his hand held in mid-air after purposefully hitting the young mage on the arm. Farhan watched as the girl rubbed her arm as the mentor rebuked her and tried to further instruct her on the days lesson. As he walked away Farhan noted the girls scowl and listened to her mock the mentor.

"Asswipe," she grumbled still rubbing her arm. "_Well at_ _least you've stopped cursing_," she said in a jeering tone, she scowled at the mentor's back and then turned her attention to the rest of the class. "Bloody Entropy, its only so far away from blood magic, don't you think Biff?"

Under his helm Farhan frowned, had she just called him Biff and did she mention blood magic? Farhan's eyes now locked onto the mage but she seemed unaware that her statement was a tad risqué.

"I mean, that's what I heard from Amell anyway." Farhan had heard that name before but he couldn't think where from. Was she talking to him? Why on Thedas would she talk to him? "He said that Irving had told him and his class in a lecture about," she paused and her lip twisted in a way that Farhan could only describe as child-like. "Oh what was it," he watched as she stared into the sky for a moment as her thoughts seem to collect. She looked so innocent, not one bit the demon cursed mage that the Chantry would have every man and his goat believe she was. _That was how it started,_ something in the back of his mind called. "Something about the Fraternities anyway," she shrugged absent-mindedly, "something about if the libertarians ever tried to leave the Circle's there would be no way to be sure they wouldn't practice it."

Farhan agreed with her on that one moot point, the Libertarians were becoming more of a problem within the Circles. Farhan noticed that very few of the other apprentices would come near, some completely avoided her stare as she talked mindless drivel to him.

"I mean really who'd want to learn them and then have someone accuse you of being a blood mage." Farhan's frown deepened, there she was mentioning that word again. Did she want to be struck down? "I mean I know you can only really learn blood magic from a demon but honestly I'd rather jump of the top of the tower roof before I tried to learn anything from a demon. That's just stupid, it's a death sentence and I like living!" she animated a person jumping off the tower and meeting their messy end. Farhan resisted the urge to laugh but allowed himself to grin. She was refreshing in an odd way. Farhan didn't hear all she had then said, catching only the end part.

"I'm sure you agree with me Biff?" she said quietly. Farhan didn't understand but his templar training kicked in and he performed as it demanded, with silence and cold indifference. He almost regretted not saying anything but even if he had known what he was supposed to be agreeing too his duty was to be cold and distant, not to further her ridiculous idea of small chat. He felt like someone had kicked him in the gut when she sighed, but then she flashed him a brilliant smile and Farhan couldn't help but feel radiated by it.

"See I knew you'd agree with me." She turned and then groaned. Farhan looked to see her mentor making his way towards her. "Oh here comes the undercover blood maggot himself." she scowled then grinned at him. "If I were you I'd keep an eye on him."

Farhan set protocol aside and allowed himself the release of a quiet chuckle. He had been right, she was odd, completely different to any other mage in the tower but she was refreshing in her oddity.

_So, the templar has a soft spot for a mage_, a voice called to him.

Farhan frowned and watched disgusted as the memory faded and disintegrate like a water-drenched painting revealing the eerie presence of the fade. He turned to see the demoness watching him and growled.

_Down boy, you are mine now but it can be beneficial for the both of us. I can become her, if it is she who you desire. Or does Farhan son of the Butcher hunger after more brutal delights?_ The demon pointed ahead and Farhan turned to see a scene that he had tried many times and failed to purge from his memories.

It was his father, a broad strong man of King Maric's head guard. He was a horrid and cruel man but in the presence of anyone else he was a gentleman of the highest values. No-one ever met Farhan's mother without a long sleeved, high collared dress on at the officer dinners. And Farhan hated him. He had loathed his father and by the time he had been able to walk he had defended the woman from that monsters hands as best he could. In Maric's army he had been called a hero but Farhan and many of those who knew the true side of Brendan's character knew him as the Butcher. The man loved the hunt and then took time in the kill and lived up to the name, with Farhan's mother it was a slow arduous death resulting in her drinking her way to an early grave not even her young son could turn her from. Brendan hadn't even cared when the steward had told him she had died and instead had sent for Farhan, one of the few times that he had bothered to entertain him.

It was through Brendan that Farhan had discovered her death and he would never get the words his father had said to him out of his head.

_Now that the wench is dead it is time you learned where your place is,_ he had said. Farhan had been fourteen and had been fending off his fathers brutal assaults for more than half his age. He had shouted his disgust of his father and called him a butcher of innocents, that he had murdered his mother years ago and it had only taken so long for her to feel the blow. He couldn't believe his father to be so coarse about a woman who had been part of his life for so long but now, with years behind him to recall the memory, he couldn't understand why his father even bothered to come home at all much was his time spent in the brothels and whorehouses of Denerim.

Farhan never saw his father again after that day. So disgusted was he by him and the way he had handled his mothers death Farhan joined the chantry aiming to become a priest but the violence he had witnessed from his father had earned him a place within the templars. It was his fathers final words which haunted his steps however. Farhan had no wish to become his father, when he had killed his first apostate he had been terrified but as time went on and he had hunted more the fear had become instinct and routine, it had become a part of him. Farhan feared he would begin to enjoy the kill much like his father did and the man's words constantly came back.

_Hate me all you like boy but one day you will look at yourself and see me looking back. We are the same you and I, we are men of violence and pain whether through hardship or war we are the same. You cannot change that part of you as much as you would wish it. Your mother was weak, it was weakness that killed her. You will learn to be strong, either on your own or at my side you will learn. _

"Leave me be demon!" Farhan growled and he turned to search for the illusive tailed-demon. The demon giggled as she taunted the templar and tore at his patience wearing him down for the kill. He was strong, she had to admit that and only the trapped templar further up the tower compared to his mental strength, but both were waning. They wouldn't last too long now and then Veda would feed, victory was close.

_Come ser Farhan, tell me about Càra,_ she cooed. She grinned as he turned and scowled darkly at her once he had located her. She could feel the hatred mixed with desire, it was potent and Veda savoured its sweet taste.

"We will not discuss her."

Veda grinned, _oh I think we shall, and soon._

~v~

Càra had waited almost three hours before heading out to find Arin and ser Farhan. It dawned on her half way through searching the mages hallway that Arin would have been with Irving and not in his room. Càra shivered, why had she not thought about this before? She had decided against scrying for either of them, such action would only alert unoccupied demons and abominations to her presence even if Ellis had found the bulk of them.

Càra felt sick when she saw just how far demons would go to delude and manipulate their prey. She came across a poor templar which had been missed by Ellis on the third floor. Càra was slowly creeping past the doorway of the second part of the mages floor when she came across the templar holding the lifeless body of a mage Càra vaguely knew. It was his face that pained her and made her heart go out to the templar. It was in complete anguish and he held on to the body like there was nothing more important in the world. A demon had obviously ravaged the poor girl and thrown her like a sack against the wall. The back of her head had completely caved in on itself, her neck jutted at an unnatural angle and her blood sodden robes clearly showed that she was well beyond any healing magic. The templar hugged her close and wept completely heartbroken at the sight of her.

Càra wanted to go out and comfort the poor man but then the demon appeared cooing him and comforting him in the form of the mage. Càra felt a surge of loathing for the creature and almost stepped in to blast the monster away from the demon but her actions were stayed by the expression of hope from the templar. Such happiness radiated from him that Càra paused and then it was too late, the demon devoured him in her moment of weakness. The templar slumped forward, dead but with a calm and contented expression on his features, no trace of his grief evident. Càra stepped forward and even before the demon could spin around to talk to her she cast a fireball spell at it and watched, satisfied that it would never hurt anyone again. Once the demon was dead she turned to the ruined bodies of the templar and the mage. It was then she recognised the girl as Tabitha, one of the newly harrowed mages. She had told Càra once that her brother was a templar and one day she hoped to find him. Càra had asked her how her brother would know her, seeing as he was six years her senior and probably hadn't seen her since she was six. Tabitha had mentioned a pendant their mother had bought them before Dannyl had left for the templars, a simple silver crescent moon that hug from a silver chain. Càra didn't have to look at the templar's neck to see the simple trinket, it was written all over his face when he had held Tabitha's body.

Càra shook her head, so much death for something so small. Yes she had missed the outdoors but she had always known that outside the towers walls mages were vulnerable and not just from templars. Peoples fear of magic easily made them a target and magic induced injuries only fuelled their fear. Sometimes it was better being behind walls than outside, but how could anyone judge until they experienced it for themselves? She steeled herself, she must carry on, ser Farhan and Arin were depending on her. She decided to skip a few floors and head up to her own floor, where she had been dragged away from ser Farhan by Wynne, hopefully he would still be there and hopefully he would still be alive.

~v~

_A house by the sea, just like he had always wanted. A little boat, tied up on the small beach mooring with his two children, both boys racing each other to greet him. Farhan grinned and bent down to scoop the two boys into a bear hug and turned on his feet to spin them. Their laughter mixed with his own and when he heard her call his smile only broadened. It had been weeks since he had heard her, smelt her or even touch her. He set the boys down and scanned the beach line for her, his glowing wife and once found he felt his breath hitch as it always did. There standing on the rise of the small earth embankment stood the red-copper headed beauty that he had married. As her brown eyes found his green ones, she mirrored his elated grin and slowly made her way towards him. It was tough going for a heavily pregnant woman but Farhan didn't let her get far before he raced over to her and took her in his arms, carrying her back to the shore and to their small house by the sea. _

"Out of my head demon!" Farhan screamed, "Save your torment for someone less honourable!" Farhan pulled up his hands to his ears and began frantically muttering the Chant of Light. _"I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Fade; For there is no darkness, nor death either, in the Maker's Light. And nothing that He has wrought shall be lost._"

Veda was loosing patience and frowned. For three days the templar had thrown her images and wishes back in her face and continued to remain strong. She was wearing him down, she knew that but it was taking far longer than she had anticipated. She was running out of time. Soon the templars would break through and dissolve the tower to nothing and she would be cast back into the fade with the rest of her brethren. Her games were failing to break the templar, perhaps she was being too subtle? Veda suddenly detected a wave of potent magic and templar talents being used within the tower, a few floors below. She hissed and drew power from the decaying corpses around her, she masked herself and Farhan and waited for the travellers to go by. She watched as three mages, a templar and a woman in armour walked through the halls past her and her meal.

She contemplated following them but she then decided against it, she had a templar to break before she left this plane of existence and she would have it! She had already cast the dice.

~v~

Càra was exhausted but the niggling fear that she felt kept her sharp and her ears listening for any sounds. She had bottled her grief and the shook at the bodies of both mage and templar alike strewan across the floors and walls. A number of times she wretched her empty stomach as passed by the corpses and only by muttering random, useless information that she had picked up from reading was she able to keep focus.

"In the average lifetime a person will walk the equivalent of five times around the equator; in a statistical survey of suicides, Monday is the preferred day of self destruction; there are ten human body parts that are only three letters long, eye, hip, leg, arm ..."

Càra ran through the useless information, keeping her eyes ahead until she stopped at a nearby pile of rubble that she recognised. It was the rubble from the wall that had blasted them apart. Càra frowned and bent down to the ground, she brushed her hand over the dusty floor and picking up a handful of dust she let it run through her fingers and out of her hand. Where are you ser Farhan? She looked up from the rubble to see where the blackened trail of the rage demon had come from. The scorched stone indicated its point of origin and Càra followed the trail along the bending corridors. She found the remains of the body the demon had obviously came through blasted into the stone. By the door Càra nearly threw up again but before she could her ears picked up on the aggravated tone of someone talking a few doors down.

Càra cautiously made her way towards the voice and peered through the doorway, the body of a templar was slumped against the frame while inside the place was littered with them. Càra felt her heart sink but then she heard his voice.

"There was no word For heaven or for earth, for sea or sky. All that existed was silence. Then the Voice of the Maker rang out, The first Word, And His Word became all that might be: Dream and idea, hope and fear, Endless possibilities. And from it made his firstborn. And he said to them: In My image I forge you, To you I give dominion Over all that exists. By your will May all things be done."

Càra felt her heart catch in her throat, he was alive, praying and reciting the Chant of Light. She wanted to run to him but the gauntness of his form disturbed her and only then did she see the tailed-demon nearby feeding on the flesh of one of the templars. Càra clasped her hand over her mouth to stifle a scream of horror and bile and edged her way out of the doorway to the relative safety of the hallway. After regaining herself she tried to scramble a way to help ser Farhan escape the demon. She recalled what the demon had looked like, a tailed creature, with a purplish skin colour and with small horns that grew out of its forehead. It was feminine in its form and its demanour lead her to believe it was a demon of Desire; one of the stronger forms. Càra sighed, a rage or sloth demon she could have handled but a fully fledged Desire demon was going to be difficult. It doesn't matter what it is I have to try, she scowled and turned back to peer into the doorway.

The demon was nowhere to be seen. Càra frowned and she risked a closer look and edged slowly into the doorway. She felt a breeze behind her and immediately turned a 180 and looked straight into the demons eyes. She retreated further into the room quickly backing away from the demon but the creature did not move from the door and continued to stare at her, tilting its head this way and then that way. Càra scowled at it and instantly a glow of magic engulft her hands. The demon merely grinned at her.

_Ser Farhan! _It called. _You have a visitor. _

"Save your foul words for someone else creature I will head none of your goading," growled Farhan, as he continued to pray.

_Oh but I think you'll want to listen to me now, Farhan. _

"Leave me!"

Càra turned to look at him, he refused to look at the demon or up at her. She assumed it was to fight against the demons call to him. Càra clenched her hands and turned back to the demon, anger had returned and she was determined to make it pay for all those it had made suffer.

"Release him demon!" she growled. "Or you will answer to me for your crimes!"

The demon smiled, showing its array of sharp teeth. _You wish to battle me mageling? _The demon began to pace in front of her, its eyes never leaving Càra's.

"If I have to, yes," she replied.

Veda was amused by the tenacity of the little mage, the templar has good taste she thinks to herself. Not like many of the mages in the tower but like-minded in some ways.

_He is mine, as now are you. Foolish child, you really think it would be wise to best me? I am Desire, I can grant you what you most wish, tell me and we can forget this foolish argument. You need not die. _Veda smiled, but she knew the little mage would refuse her offer.

Càra narrowed her eyes at the demon, she was not some young apprentice!

"You think I would agree to something that means death anyway?." Càra readied herself with her harnessed spells. "I am not some unschooled apprentice, I am a mage of the circle and I will defend myself and a member of its family."

Veda frowned and visibly her demenour changed, how dare this little thing threaten her or become involved with her meal.

_I will show you the meaning of humility child. _

Veda let out a hex but it instantly bounced off some sort of shield the mage had somehow erected without casting any magic. Veda reeled with fury and threw another but the same thing happened and Veda, disturbed by the mages hidden talents, backed away and began circling the mage. Càra followed but her concentration was thrown when a voice called out to her.

"Càra!"

She turned to see Farhan looking at her, his face a mix of different emotions and Càra knew the demon had been taunting him with what they had come to think as a mutual understanding. Her face became hard with anger but when she turned to face the creature again Veda had grabbed her and held her close to her scaly skin. Càra struggled but the demons grip was too strong. She cursed herself for her weakness.

_Now you will be mine. _Veda turned her towards Farhan so the templar could watch her devour the little mage. _See ser Farhan, see how you have caused her death. Watch as I suck the life from her and all the warmth that so attracts you grow cold._

Like a vampire Veda wretched Càra's neck away and bit down onto the soft nap of her neck. The mage screamed and the templar cried cursing the demon but Veda took no notice and continued to drain the mage.

Càra felt herself becoming weaker by the minute. No! I can't let her stop me from rescuing ser Farhan! This is not how it is going to end.

"Nooooooooooo!" she screamed and viciously yanked herself free from the demons grasp. She could feel her hot blood running down her neck and back but that was the least of her concern. Càra slumped to her knees and began frantically casting spell after spell at the demon through a red haze of fury. Some hit, others flew wryly around the room hampering the demons attempts to escape. The temperature dropped dangerously and Càra was nearly hurled to the floor by her own spell . A muffled scream jerked her back to reality and she squinted to see the demon impaled by a long sword through the belly then another sweep up and swiftly decapitated it. Next she felt hands grab her and ease her to the floor before she let the pain take over. She screamed at the touch before she let the fade take her. Sleep was welcomed and her eyes rolled back.

She was swiftly brought back after someone firmly slapped her and the pain returned. She cried out but suddenly felt the warmth of healing magic course through her. She groggily looked up through slitted eyes to see Wynne and Ellis above her and she smiled weakly.

"I don't know what your smiling at girl because what you did was foolish!" Wynne chided hotly.

"Hush Wynne, we need to concentrate, you can ridicule her later!" Ellis snapped.

Wynne looked as if she would say more but her mouth firmly shut and she continued to cast. Càra felt her own magic responding and she added her remaining strength to theirs aiding them to heal her faster. She groaned as the bleeding stopped and the strength returned to her body. Ellis dropped her hands, sighed with relief and stood and Càra couldn't help noticed that she seemed to have aged a number of years in the day she had last seen her. She gingerly rose with the help of the armoured woman and thanked her.

"You are welcome, though I think there is someone who would like to thank you over there," the woman pointed over to where Ellis's two other companions were trying to calm ser Farhan down. The blonde man, Alistair, had his arm heavily gripped on ser Farhan's shoulder while the apostate was boding him with harsh words. Càra slowly made her way over to him.

"I have to see that she is alright!" she heard ser Farhan say to the two companions. A light smile played on her lips. "Let me see!"

"Elle and Wynne are healing her, you can't do anything to disrupt their concentration!" Alistair said.

"Fool!" the dark-haired woman growled. "Do you want to kill her? Leave them to their task!"

"Back off Apostate!" ser Farhan growled, his fingers twitching towards his sword.

"I think I can take it from here," Càra quietly said looking at the mage and the warrior.

Surprised by her sudden appearance the two took a moment to look at each other, ser Farhan and then herself before rejoining Ellis and the rest, leaving her with ser Farhan. Càra looked at the floor, she didn't want to see the pain on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner ser Fa," but her words were lost as the templar pulled her into a crushing embrace. A hand swept around her waist while the other over her shoulder up to her head nestling her into his armoured chest. Càra could feel him shaking and wondered what was wrong with him, she soon realised he was crying silently into her hair and instantly wrapped her arms around his neck to comfort him.

"I thought I lost you," she heard him whisper.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner," she whispered, her throat catching. She looked up at him. "If it wasn't for me you might have been safe."

"Safe? There was no place safe in this hell." He quickly pulled away but took her hands into his. "You kept me alive Càra. The demon," he frowned. "The demon tried to use you to break me, if you hadn't come when you did I fear I would have been lost to it."

Càra looked at him to see if there was any lie in his eyes but those sparkling green gems looked back with nothing but the truth. She felt her heart skip and smiled then she looked at their hands.

"I'm so glad your safe."

"Words can't describe how happy I am to see you alive but," he sighed sadly and Càra looked up at him concerned. "It has shown me my weakness and I must take action."

_I will not become my father, I will not let you die a slow death because we cannot be together, _he thought_. You will forget me in time and love one of your own and in time I will forget you_. But Farhan knew he was lying to himself. _We are fools to think this but I **do** care for you_, he thought_, more than anything._

"ser Farhan I ..."

He stopped her by shaking his head. "This is forbidden, we know this and we know that this cannot go where it would take us. We are of two different callings but I shall always look at you with fondness Miss Càra," he gently dropped her hands and strode over to the door. "We should inform the Knight-Commander Wardens."

Càra felt she had been kicked in the gut and it took her a moment to realise what he had done.

_Bastard_, she thought. _I just saved your life, I risked my own life to save your pathetic templar hide and you're calling me weak! WEAK! Andraste's ass I should kick myself for being so stupid!_

"Yes," she said icily, glaring at him. "We should go."

Càra took the opportunity to get as far away from him as possible and took the lead back down the tower. She brushed passed him without sparing him a glance, anger fuelling her every step. Càra hadn't even realised that Arin wasn't with them, only Irving had survived but she was so angry and blind by ser Farhan's words that she would most likely find out later, Ellis thought. Her old friend hurried to catch up to her as she walked quickly down the steps, leaving the safety of the party in the capable hands behind her.

"Càra!" she called but her friend didn't hear her. Ellis humphed and eventually caught her as she turned round a bend, grabbing her by the shoulder. A blast of magic propelled her away and she hit the wall hard. "Oooooouch!"

"Damnit Elle you should know better than to sneak up on people!" she chided.

Ellis rubbed her shoulder and scowled, "If that's the case, you should know better not to run off when there's a tower full of demons, blood mages and abominations!"

Càra's eyes darkened, "Don't even _dare_ lecture me. You were the one who helped a blood mage escape! If your going to judge someone give yourself a good look in the mirror, _Warden_."

"Oh now who is being the judge! Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Càra but I've more important things to worry about than just blood mages!" Ellis scowled.

"Yes you've got your blonde templar to fawn over well I'm sorry if I'm making you miss it!" Càra hissed and turned away to look at the wall. She reeled back however, her argument unfinished. "I thought when I saw you that once, just once Ell that I could have someone look at me like he does to you. I thought he _cared_ Ell, I thought he cared about me not the mage."

Ellis sighed and watched her friend slump onto the floor. She clutched her arms around her knees and hugged them close.

"At least your templar is free, at least he didn't throw being a mage in your face!"

"He's not free, Càra. He's the heir to the throne." Ellis added quietly.

A hollow chuckle escaped Càra's mouth and she looked at Ellis to make certain her friend was being serious. When she realised Ellis was telling the truth Càra let out a tut of disbelief.

"What a pair of fools we are."

Ellis sighed and leaned against the stone of the hallway walls. "Yes we are."


	4. New Beginings, New Companions and Càra

**New Beginnings, New Companions and Càra**

"I am _not_ staying here!" Càra growled at the Knight-Commander and Irving. "I will not let my life be bound to this haunted house of hell!"

"Càra! Control yourself!" snapped Irving.

The young mage rounded on the older mage, her piercing dark eyes stared fiercely at him before she turned back to the large templar seated at his desk. Greagoir looked small in comparison to the demon she had faced earlier that week and her anger over being kept under close scrutiny was wearing down her patience. Since Ellis had left five days ago she had become determined to leave the tower and unlike the majority of the other mages she was unafraid of what the outside and the coming war would bring them. She rather hoped it would bring change. She was determined to go off with Ellis but her friend had taken Wynne instead. She was still feeling bitter about it but Wynne was the most talented spirit healer in the tower, _it made sense_, she thought reluctantly.

"I will not wait in this tower for _months_ to be called upon for battle. I will choose my own path to war!" she pleaded with Greagoir. "Let me _go_ Knight-Commander, there are mages to find. We cannot go to war with only those who are left, the wanderers must be found!" she argued.

"How do you suppose to find them Càra?" Irving grumbled. Càra glanced at him and then looked back at Greagoir both men now had folded their arms and were looking at her with great interest. Her plan was simple, a large number of mages had left the tower, some on research while others attended business around the country. There were ten mages altogether, their exact whereabouts unknown, especially with the country in the state it was now in after the death of the King and the army at Ostagar. Her plan was to find them and return them to the circle and perhaps on the way find some way of remaining outside of the tower walls for good. The crucial part was having Greagoir agree but Càra had a plan for that too.

"I was hoping knight-Commander that you would allow a templar to accompany me to Denerim and throughout the task."

"What!" Irving exclaimed in disbelief. His arms dropped and he glanced between Greagoir and Càra. "You can't honestly think that is a good idea Greagoir?"

The templar smiled and sighed. Irving narrowed his eyes at him and shook his head. "You're considering it?"

Greagoir looked up at the older mage from his desk. "Irving she has a valid point, your numbers are low, you need reinforcements." He sighed and looked at Càra. "I will choose your escort but I will warn you child, should you try anything to escape, I will personally see you hang, do you understand?"

Càra nodded, "I understand Knight-Commander. Thank you."

She performed a low curtsey and left the two men. After the door closed firmly, Irving turned and glared at him but Greagoir held up his hand to stay any comment.

"I fear her anger would harm the tower Irving, she has seen and been through much." He looked at his old friend with concern in his eyes. "There are three templars that I would like help with, one you already know of, Cullen. The others are Farhan and Carroll. Who should I send with her?"

Irving took a deep breath and ran the mens names, ranks and personalities through his mind. After a few moments he decided and told Greagoir. The templar offered him a grim smile and agreed with him.

"No, there is not much to choose from but yes, he will be the best choice. He saw her abilities before anyone else." Greagoir sighed. "I would have sent Cullen but," he shook his head, "he needs more time to recover and a keen eye on him."

"And Carroll?" Irving probed, raising an eyebrow.

Greagoir shrugged, "Lyrium is not his strong point."

And that was the end of that part of the conversation.

~v~

Càra stood at the tower entrance checking the buckles to her pack and checking _again_ if she had everything she thought she would need. She had no illusions that the journey would be a difficult one and that more often than not she would most likely be cold, wet or both _and_ miserable but she was determined to make the best of it regardless. She made sure her heavy overcoat was securely fastened underneath the pack, that her canteen was full and that her staff was secure on the side strap. _More than likely_ she thought _I'll be using it as a walking stick rather than a weapon. _

"Are you ready child?" asked Irving as he walked towards her. Càra rose and embraced the man in a tight hug. She nodded as they broke apart and offered him a small smile.

"I am. I'm sorry that I'm being difficult but I feel this is what I must do First Enchanter."

Irving nodded and smiled. "You have always been different Càra, you and Wynne were always one's for never staying still when something exciting was going on. I hope your journey goes well and you return to us safely."

"If I enjoy it too much I fear I may stay outside," she chuckled.

"Let us hope not, I would rather you did not return to us in chains," the older mage said plainly. He moved towards the door and helped her with her pack. "Greagoir has chosen your companion, he shall be here shortly."

"I certainly hope it is not ser Cullen." Càra said quietly.

"No ser Cullen will be remaining in my care for the next little while, he has some trust and … issues to deal with. It will be a long process but I am confident that the man will make a full recovery."

"I hope so, he was always a gentle soul." Càra stepped forward, testing the weight of the pack before nodding, satisfied that the weight was good and the burden bearable. She straightened her robes and pulled a ribbon out to pull back her hair. Irving handed her a magi hood and a small satchel.

"This is obviously to keep your head warm," he grinned while fixing the hood over her head. "The satchel carries a notebook an ink-filled pen and some sovereigns." Càra smirked at him as he continued to fasten the hood. "I know how much you like to write and doodle when your mind wanders. Perhaps when you return you will have found things that inspire you to write and become the scholar you obviously are?"

Càra grinned, "Perhaps old man but one can only follow one path at one time, find it first and learn to walk it."

"Does the path chose the walker or the walker the path?" Irving quoted.

"You make little sense old man." Càra remarked, shaking her head. The hood was warm and Irving was right it would serve a good purpose.

"Little sense because you do not listen Càra Skerrie but I have hope for you yet," he sighed. Irving turned to face the stairs as the clanking of templar armour became apparent. He took Càra's hand into his own. "Be careful child, the surviving templar's are shaken, their nerves frayed beware of what you say and how you say it. And by the Gods girl do not react with magic, he could slay you easily."

"Who is my escort? A butcher?" Càra joked giving the man a sardonic grin. Irving merely shook his head and sighed again.

"No but his father was a merciless brute of a man." He looked, pleading her to be careful. "Promise me child you will be careful. I do not wish to lose another student."

Càra dropped her smile and nodded meekly. "I promise Irving," she gripped his hand a little tighter and offered him a weak smile. "I will come back and help restore the circle in the memory of Amell and the others, don't worry."

Irving nodded and pulled away to stand nearby as the two templar's arrived near the door. Càra bowed to the Knight-Commander and nodded her head at the helmed templar. He was tall like ser Farhan and his armour, even newly polished had dents and marks of battle, _he has seen action_ thought Càra.

"Càra Skerrie," Greagoir announced and Càra straightened and looked at the Knight-Commander. "You have been charged with finding the wandering mages of the Circle of Ferelden, may your journey be safe and swift."

"Be safe child," Irving smiled and stood back as the doors creaked open.

The Knight-Commander performed a customary warriors bow and left the mage and the templar to walk out of the tower towards Kester and his boat. Càra had only trudged a few feet forward before she unslung her staff and began using it. _So much for walking without it_, she thought. When they reached the small dock she quickly stowed away her pack and bid hello to the boatsman.

"Hi Kester."

"Miss Skerrie and ser Templar." Kester greeted, nodding to the two companions. "Not often we see both your kind travelling together in harmony."

Càra grinned. "Well there is always a first time, isn't there ser...?"

The templar remained silent as he packed his gear away and for a moment Càra was a little deflated but she shook herself.

"I think the training gets to their heads Kester. So much suppressed emotion, I doubt it's healthy for them."

The ferryman chuckled and nodded as he cast them off. "Yes I suppose that's true."

The rest of the journey included Càra mainly asking Kester different questions about the mainland, peoples habits and their reactions to mages. The information the old man provided was invaluable and Càra felt that the journey had been far too short for her to learn half of what the man knew. After disembarking the boat she bid Kester a pleasant day and turned to her stoic companion.

"Shall we then?"

Silence.

Càra sighed deeply, closed her eyes and then looked back up at him. "You know, this would go a lot smoother if you spoke. I know for a fact you all can, that you all have your devotions to do at certain parts of the day and that by not speaking to me you are going to have a very bored, and very blabbering mage to trundle about with." She narrowed her eyes at him, hoping that at least some part of him would chuckle but her words were met with silence. She sighed again and looked back to the tower, a little sadness gripped her. "Ser Farhan would have laughed," she whispered.

Then she walked on.

~v~

Càra sat near the fire that evening, her back snuggled into the crook of a tree's trunk. Around herself she had wrapped a blanket and sat with her knee's pulled up to her chest as she sat with the small book and pen Irving had given her. She half-watched her templar escort stalk around the campfire, watching. Càra rolled her eyes. He'd been doing it for _hours_ and for _hours_ she had no-one to talk to except herself. She was beginning to regret asking Greagoir for an escort. She peered up from her writing and looked him over as he stood warming his hands by the fire. She leaned forward and placed her elbows on her knees while her eyes stared up into the night's sky.

"Its nice isn't it?" she said and she indicated with her eyes the stars as he turned towards her. "You can see the stars from the tower of course but it's not the same as actually being able to sleep or sit under them."

She noticed he still remained silent but he continued to watch her from his position near the fire. Càra continued, since she now had his attention. Talking to a captive audience was better than one that ignored her completely.

"I don't remember much before the tower, not that I'm complaining or anything." She added. "I just always seem to look on the positive side of things, well … I try to anyway. Being in the tower is good, you learn how to control the power we have so you don't hurt anyone and that's great but ," she paused trying to get her point across without sounding like a heretic. "Its just that I always think we could be more useful to society than just being kept cooped up in the tower with only a few mages being allowed out at any one time." Càra shrugged and then she stretched and yawned. "Well ... since we both need some sleep I shall set wards out, fine with you? It means we can both chill out and sleep safely so we have enough strength for tomorrow." Again the templar said nothing but Càra noticed his shoulders relax and she took that as a positive sign. "Right then." She stood and walked along the cardinal points of the camp site. At each point she she cast a warding glyph, which joined with the others to form an invisible barrier that surrounded the two companions. As she finished the last glyph Càra stretched and yawned again then made for her bedroll. _Perhaps in the morning I might catch him without his bucket on_, she thought_ at least then I'd have something to look at_.

In the morning when she awoke Càra found breakfast being made and the templar bent over the fire preparing some porridge and dicing some fruit. Càra was surprised but offered the templar a gentle smile before sitting across from him and graciously taking her bowl from him. She had woken too late to see the templar without his customary bucket on. After finishing two helpings the templar rose and was about to take her bowl when she protested.

"I shall wash the plates ser, you were kind enough to prepare breakfast it would be rude of me not to do my part."

With a quick flick of her wrist she plucked the bowl out of his hands and carried off the small pan to a nearby stream. It was a pleasant morning, the early sun shone brightly but clouds over head signalled the day would have periods of showers. But ever the optimist Càra decided, for the moment, the day was glorious and she couldn't help but hum to herself. As she scrubbed the plates she dried them with a simple spell, turned and froze. There, standing not two feet from her was a mountain wildcat. As large as a mabari, but black as night it sat there settled and looked almost like it was asleep, almost. Càra's breath caught in her throat as its slitted eyes opened slowly and the two eyes stared back at her. She immediately dropped her gaze from the cats, she did not want to appear to be challenging the creature and it strike out, so she took a step back.

As her foot connected with the bank the wet surface gave way and she slipped backwards onto her back and the plates, pan and utensils went into the air, crashing violently as they hit the nearby stone. Then Càra heard the creature growl and she subconsciously let out a short scream as it lunged over to her. She couldn't help it, their eyes met and Càra stared into those golden eyes as the cats maw came closer and closer. She faintly heard the unsheathing of a blade and looked up to see her templar escort. The cat was momentarily distracted but Càra didn't move, instead she did something completely against what she was feeling. She motioned to the templar to stand down.

"It is frightened ser Templar," she whispered, her eyes flicking from templar to beast, who had now returned to staring at her, its smile of teeth on show. "Lower your weapon!"

She watched as the creature hissed and a low growl came deep within it's throat as it looked between the two humans. The cat's eyes looked back up at Càra's and then, quite calmly, the cat moved off into the forest, walking past Càra's right hand side. As the cat moved through the forest the mage let out a long sigh of relief. She looked up at her escort and smiled.

"I think that's enough excitement for one day, shall we continue to Denerim?"

~v~

_Denerim was so noisy_, Càra thought. She had never felt so small before and her eyes looked around the market taking everything in. The two companions had arrived in Denerim within three days of leaving the tower. They had been lucky and had come across a group of merchants who were travelling towards the capital. The merchants had been wary of her but seeing her templar escort they had eventually agreed to let them travel alongside, even if they insisted they kept their distance. Càra hoped she would find some conversation but the merchants kept to themselves and she was left alone to find herself retreating to her little book.

She walked into the market and found herself enraptured by the haggling and the speed at which everything was going. Càra was intrigued and watched attentively as the hustle and bustle of the city went on around her. It soon lost its novelty as countless times her templar escort had to right her balance as some busy-body rushed passed her and inevitable bumped into her knocking her and sent her lurching off to one side.

"Maker damn them all!" Càra growled as the templar helped her right herself yet again. She turned to him and smirked, "I bet you are enjoying this. It's payback for all the talking I do."

He didn't seem to notice and instead pointed in the direction of the Chantry, Càra looked over. She sighed and nodded, it would probably be better to get the phylacteries, some supplies and then head off as soon as possible. As they neared the Chantry the templar suddenly stopped and held out his hand to stay Càra. She creased her brow and tilted her head up at him.

"What is it?"

The templar pointed to the door, then at Càra and shook his head. Càra narrowed her eyes at him, the silent treatment was beginning to really irritate her now, had she not been good company?

"I take it this is a Chantry-posse only thing?" she sighed and then shrugged. "Fine, can I at least leave our gear here and have a look around the market?"

The templar nodded and Càra unceremoniously dumped her pack onto the floor. She turned and looked at the templar expecting him to have gone but he seemed to stare at her. She looked at her pack and then it dawned on her. She couldn't just leave it there on the doorstep.

"Oh right, fine." she hastily picked it up again scanned the immediate vicinity and after finding one of the sisters marched over towards her. After a few moments of discussion the sister graciously took the pack and motioned for the templar to follow her, leaving Càra for the first time since the mountain cat incident, alone. She nodded to the templar's stationed at the door, both of which glared back at her. Càra groaned, were her kind truly hated _that_ much? All for something that happened so many centuries before she was even born? Càra herself did not burn Andraste, her actions were here own as where the consequences, as far as she knew she had never intentionally burned someone, had she? Was she wholly responcible for one batty high-class woman's demise? Càra was glad she didn't really believe in the maker, she believed there was a higher power of some sorts but whether it was this maker or not she had no idea. She'd rather believe in principles and morals before believing in one single god. After ensuring her staff was firmly fixed to her back and her satchel secure at her waist she made her way back to the market.

The buzzing of the market had dulled somewhat on her return and there were less people to barge into Càra, much to her relief. She browsed the wares and tried to ignore the cold stares she knew she was receiving from the surrounding merchants and guards and tried to concentrate on seeking out supplies that they were low on. Near one stall she saw, out of the corner of her eye, a small child sat begging. People in their hurry to finish their own business and retire for the day were rushing past and ignoring the poor child as she tried to call out. Càra turned and looked closer at the girl. There were beggars all over Ferelden, she knew that, but there was something different about this child that she couldn't quite put her finger on. One of the girl's leg had been splinted and quite poorly by Càra's trained eye. She was hunched over a small bundle of cloth and near her splinted leg a long stick sat alongside it. Her hair was filthy and Càra couldn't tell if it was dark blonde or brown in colour. Her ragged muddy clothes only completed the pitiful state of her.

Càra slowly made her way over to the child, pretending to be browsing the stall near her.

"Spare a penny Miss?" the child croaked and it sent a stab Càra's heart. She looked down and smiled gently at the little girl before she knelt down to take a closer look at her. She closed her eyes briefly, taking in the smells of the street and of an unwashed body but forced them open to smile warmly at her.

"What happened to you little one?" she asked indicating the girls leg. Càra noticed she had green eyes, much like ser Farhan's but these had a circle of hazel on the outer rim. The girl flushed a little and looked at her leg.

"I wasn't fast enough, the guard caught me stealin'."

"You stole food to eat didn't you?"

The girl flushed redder and nodded. "No-one looks after you?" Càra continued. The girl shook her head again and looked up at Càra and the mage knew that come winter the child would be dead and not one person would care about it.

"Cery used to but then he got caught and now he's gone."

"What about the Chantry?" Càra asked, she knew that there must be an Orphanage somewhere, the girl couldn't stay on the street, if death didn't find her then finger-men would and Càra was not about to let her fall into that dark pit.

"Full, they have no space left."

Càra scowled at the Chantry's inadequacy but the girl merely shrugged and continued to look at her splinted leg. Càra sighed and lifted up the girls face to look at her in the eye. Seeing only sadness and a desperation in her Càra decided to act. If the Chantry could not provide she would at least heal the girl enough to make some sort of living.

"Little one, if you promise me not to tell anyone I shall do something for you."

The little girl narrowed her eyes at Càra, the first bit of steel Càra had seen in her and she smiled broadly. The child looked her over and noted the Chantry mage robes and her eyes went wide and she nodded vehemently. Càra grinned at her enthusiasm then sat back on her heels so she could examine the leg closer. Sending healing magic into the bone was straight-forward and it wasn't long till Càra found the three places the bone had been broken in and had began to speed up the bodies natural healing process. Càra was concentrating too hard to hear the scuffle behind her and the child flinch until she felt herself being yanked to her feet and backhanded across the face.

Stunned, Càra squeaked in pain and lost her concentration which sent a stray thread of magic out hurling off her attacker. Then suddenly she could barely move at all and forcefully slumped to her knees. A chorus of screams and yells, shouts and curses went up into the air and the sound was almost deafening. Càra's head buzzed but she could clearly see, as she gazed up from her position, the blazen emblems of the Chantry templars. Two stood nearby chanting keeping her subdued, the little girl had fled, a third was on the floor nearby and a fourth was standing over her, sword ready to cut her down in an instant. Càra's eyes went wide and she tried to mumble out something but the templar above her narrowed his eyes and in two swift movements brought the sword to her throat while the other took hold of the neck of her robes jerking her upwards.

"Chant anything and I will tear out that little throat of yours," he hissed, just inches away from her face.

Càra couldn't see anything but his cold piercing eyes that burrowed into her soul and made it crawl back into itself. She sat stone still and made no attempt to move. People were talking nearby, then someone yelled and an argument between a templar and a newcomer began. Her capture blinked and looked to his left.

"What's going on Bren?" he shouted.

"Ser, someone here is ..."

"UNHAND MY MAGE!" barked a voice. Càra's brow furrowed and the templar holding her looked at her then back in the direction of the voice.

"Who speaks?"

"I do!" She turned to see her templar escort pushing past one of the others. "I am from the Circle of Magi! _That_ is my Mage and she is under my protection." Càra could hear the fury in his voice but was sure she had heard it somewhere before."We are on Circle business and if you do not let her go the Maker help me but I'll strike _you_ down!"

"And just who are you?" the templar holding her sneered. He moved his hand to grasp her arm instead and held her so tightly Càra winched in pain.

"Ser Tarin stand down," another voice called, this time a female voice. Càra assumed it was one of the sisters of the Chantry, or perhaps the Revered Mother. She barely heard what they said next, the force at which the templar's gauntlet held her arm was demanding nearly all of her attention, nearly, until the woman spoke again.

"Ser Farhan speaks the truth this mage is his charge, now please release her."

_What?_ Thought Càra, _it can't be_, and then her mind reeled, _it is him. _

_Oh for the love of the Maker_, she groaned when she realised it was truly him. She turned back to see that he had now removed his helm and was looking at the particularly pissed off and reluctant ser Tarin with an equally smouldering stare.

_That bastard … I spent all this time … damn him, Maker damn him!_

_

* * *

_

_Thank to all the favs and alerts I'm really glad people like it to do so. Please leave me a comment, ideas, reviews etc I love hearing back from you readers, especially the idea bit, I want to try and put poor __Càra into all sorts of situations along with ser Farhan so ideas are welcome! _

_If you havn't already I shall point you in the direction of my other stories along with other authors. **Leask **my dear best friend and I have done a few joint projects, the are We're in This Together and Once Upon A Time: A Dragon Age Romance. Also please check out **Crinisum** and **Erynnar** they are awesome authors! _

Thanks again, Mousemage  
_

* * *

  
_


	5. Dancing Merchants, Bandits and Cara

**Dancing Merchants, Bandits and Càra**

_Four days_ Càra thought. Four days was a long time not to speak to someone. Especially if that someone turned around and lied to you for three days and would have continued to lie if she hadn't almost been decapitated by another templar. Its also a long time not to make eye contact with the bucketless ser Farhan with his long black hair and his green sparling eyes and his carefully sculpted li …. Càra shook her head. _Damn him, damn him to the black city_.

After _rescuing_ her Farhan had shuffled about uncomfortably. She scoffed, _really_ what was to be uncomfortable about, she was the one that had been … well stupidly polite and considerate during their time together. _He_ was the one that had been the stoic, distant ass that wanted nothing to do with her. She frowned as she continued trudging down the imperial highway. She was hurt and angry, she hadn't deserved to be treated like that and she certainly hadn't deserved to be caught out being nice to the person she was supposed to be upset with. Damn him, damn his insufferable 'justice-seeking' arrogant ass, why for the love of all that was fair and decent did she have to be stuck with him? She judged they were two days from Redcliffe and so far their journey had been gruellingly uneventful. To say her attempts to ignore him were taxing did not give her enough credit, for Càra was skilled in the art of silent treatment. They had passed numerous caravans of refugees on the road fleeing north but little sign of any darkspawn or bandits fortunately. The merchants they were travelling with however had offered them a ride in their carts but Càra politely refused just as her manipulative companion was about to take a seat.

"We will walk ser, but thank you." she had said. "Being in a tower for so long one likes to appreciate the outdoors and the ground beneath their feet."

Point one to Càra.

She had felt a smug satisfaction from Farhan's defeated expression. Obviously it had been sometime since he had went about the country travelling hunting mages. A number of times when ser Farhan had drawn near to her she had purposely smacked his head or other protruding limb with her staff as she deliberatly turned abruptly. She grinned every time as he mumbled under his breath or uttered a quiet curse as he walked away. _Served him right_, she thought.

After one such event she was caught by the merchants wife who had first frowned at her. Càra merely shrugged and told her that travelling with her was Farhan's punishment from the Knight-Commander. The woman chuckled and smiled instead.

"It's a shame," she said walking alongside Càra. The mage was surprised by the woman's boldness. Much like the previous merchants many of the travellers had kept their distance but this woman, who had introduced herself as Vhari however, seemed relaxed in her company.

"What is?" she asked.

Vhari nodded to ser Farhan who now, after Càra's numerous staff attacks, walked ahead of them. "He is such a handsome and kind man, he could have any woman yet he chose to serve the Maker. It make me sad that he would never know the joy of children or the love of a woman."

Càra frowned but did not speak her mind and the two walked in silence for a short while.

"He watches you, I've seen him." she added, giving Càra a side glance. "More than he should I think." Càra met her gaze, momentarily afraid that she would report ser Farhan but Vhari just grinned at her. "It's sweet but am I right in thinking that he has done something? And that is the reason for your silence and staff ... accidents?"

Càra smirked and nodded then quietly told her of the the Take Over, the journey to Denerim and her apparent rescue. Vhari nodded and shook her head.

"Men they are impossible!" she stopped and took Càra's arm. "Here, we shall hold a dinner tonight and we shall introduce you to some of the young lads here," out of the corner of her eye she glanced over at ser Farhan and tilted her head upwards then looked back at Càra. "Can you dance child?"

The young mage explained there were no celebrations within the tower and the older woman huffed.

"Well that surely will not do," she looked Càra over and nodded. "We shall find you a dress and teach you some steps. Let us see if he feels anything still under all that plate after we have done our own magic on you."

Càra was about to protest but Vhari called to her husband and they began taking in hurried calls to the rest of the caravan. The group would stop soon and make camp before the evening meal was tended to and the party rested. Càra saw ser Farhan make his way towards her and she stiffened. Her stomach sank and as the caravans moved off the road leaving her alone with no-one to lay claim to her attention. Spying a granit boulder she made her way to it to sit and sip from her canteen. She peered over her flask to see ser Farhan stop nearby.

"Now will you tell me why we didn't ride in the wagon?" he asked folding his arms over his broad armoured chest.

Càra looked up at him and couldn't help but notice how healthier he looked now he had spent a few days outside of the tower. The first time she had seen him after the ordeal with the demon he had looked a shadow of his former self, but now wasn't the time to be thinking that. Càra raised an eyebrow.

"You would ask people who are _already_ uncomfortable with magic, who are travelling during a _Blight_, with the threat of a _civil war_ hanging over their heads to make room for a travelling _mage_ and her tin can companion?" She gave him a cold look as his expression hardened. "Please, I do not want to be burned on a pile of wood for someone loosing a goat and blaming me for it."

Càra returned to sipping her canteen and to ser Farhan that seemed the end of their conversation. She did not want to talk to him. A few moments later she slipped off the rock and walked past him not even giving him a second glance, ending their stony silence. Farhan couldn't understand it, he was supposed to be glad she wasn't talking to him but all he felt was a burning desire to apologise. Why was she making it difficult? He had explained that their friendship could no longer continue and for good reasons. It was dangerous, it had already nearly destroyed them both in the tower. The demon had turned something innocent and harmless into something manipulative and almost catastrophic. He shook his head as he watched her walk off towards Vhari the merchants wife.

"Trouble with the wife?" came a voice behind him.

Farhan turned to see the Vhari's husband Regnak unhooking one of the horses from the cart. Farhan moved to help the grey-haired man and shook his head.

"She is not my wife she is a mage."

Regnak nodded but pursed his lips. "Aye she is that but she's also a woman," he smiled, showing the templar his brownish teeth. "She's also a far sight better looking than any of the young ones travelling with us, a few of the lads have been trying to work up the courage to talk to her."

Farhan frowned as he helped the merchant set down the cart and tend to the horse. "They would be wise to steer clear."

"My Gods man, it's not illegal to marry a mage," the older man sighed and looked over at Càra who was laughing with Regnak's wife as she held out a cream dress towards the mage. "If I didn't have my Vhari and I was twenty years younger I would certainly think about it. One only has to have courage."

The merchant turned back to the templar and grinned at Farhan's stiff expression. "What are they doing?" Farhan asked, nodding in the direction of the mage who had now found herself surrounded by a number of giggling young women including Vhari. Regnak chuckled. "Tonight is the full moon so we will ward off the spirits with a song and a dance."

Farhan bit back the urge to tell him that it wouldn't be wise, with the treat of darkspawn abd all but he let the man have his superstition. "The girls seem to have found a project in your companion." The merchant went on. "Come, loosen off that armour of yours and we can all relax in the pleasantness of the evening."

Farhan was guided to the back of the cart and Regnak pulled out a bundle of clothes from a sack then handed them to him. The two men then worked for a while talking as the rest of the party set about preparing the small camp.

Once Farhan had later changed into the borrowed tunic and leggings he joined Regnak and two other older men at the fire. These were the leaders of the other merchant families and Farhan nodded his head in respect as he joined them. The men were discussing the plight of the south and the dangers of darkspawn and bandits and Farhan was advising them on the best routes and towns to seek refuge in. He had not seen the mage since she had been surrounded by the other women but he was not worried. Their talk was interrupted by Vhari as she approached them followed by another man holding a large chest. Regnak smiled and greeted her with a kiss and called the talk to an end.

"Come Vhari, sing us a song and we shall enjoy the evening."

Vhari sat across from her husband and after the man had settled the chest she took a small harp from its contents. Farhan watched as a number of the older men took other small instruments out and settled to play, waiting for Vhari to begin. She plucked the strings lightly and slowly began to pluck a gentle soothing tune before singing a haunting melody that seemed to echo gently around the camp.

...

"Out of the mists of History, He'll come again

Sailing on ships across the sea, To a wounded nation,

Signs of a savoiour, Like fire on the water,

It's what we prayed for, One of our own.

...

Just wait, though wide he may roam,

Always A Hero comes home,

He goes where no-one has gone

But Always a Hero comes home

Just wait, thought wide he may roam,

Always A hero comes home,

Always A hero comes home."

As quickly as it started Vhari ended her melody and a beat was hammered out by a young man. The merchants all laughed and began to tap their feet to the joyful beat. Three young men near Farhan picked up a number of drums in varying different sizes and began to follow the first in his rhythm, beating out a sound Farhan had never heard before.

"Càra! Where is my Càra?" Vhari suddenly called, looking around the crowd for the young mage. Spotting her in the distance the ageing woman beckoned her forward, her face creased into a wide grin. "Come dance with me child!"

Farhan craned his head around to look for her but all he could see was a woman in a light coloured knee-length dress, that hung delicately off her shoulders make her way towards the older woman. Her hair had a band of wild flowers in it, similar to the other young girls of the merchants and it draped in ringlets from a simple clip at the back. Farhan couldn't believe it was Càra. She looked stunning if a little uncomfortable but obediently came to Vhari side. Somewhere pipes began to play and Farhan, distracted by the odd sound turned to see the music picking up pace and sound. It was all very tribal and barbarian, people were tapping and clapping loudly to the drums beat and he watched as Càra, who now stood next to Vhari, was being instructed on the simple shimmying steps and overly dramatic foot thumps and claps. As with most things, Càra picked it up rather quickly and began to dance alongside the other girls laughing at the freedom of movement the dress and the music gave her. The girls showed her the hand movements along with the steps and she copied with ease. Farhan was enraptured and he feared to blink to miss anything because she was simply beautiful to watch.

A movement to his right startled him and he turned to see Regnak rise to join the dancers. He watched as the merchant bow at his wife, then bowed to Càra and proceeded to dance alongside them. Then taking his wife by the hand Regnak spun her, then he snaked his arm along her back and directed her to follow the line of dancers jigging and bouncing around the fire. As Farhan glanced back to Càra his smile faltered as he saw that a young brown haired man had quickly approached her offering his hand to dance. The young mage blushed and bowed in return then took his hands. The young man guided Càra's hands to show her the steps of the partnered dance and the two spun off. Farhan's face soured and he couldn't get the niggling feeling that this mere _boy_ shouldn't be touching Càra so intimately. He slowly stood and was about to take his leave of the merchants festivities when someone tugged at his tunic.

As if sensing his jealously Vhari suddenly appeared and pulled ser Farhan over to dance with her. He protested but the older woman would have none of his excuses and she took time to show him the steps and the hand gestures. Within a few moments Farhan had began to get the hang of it. He smiled at Vhari and the silver-haired woman nodded and clapped her hands at his attempts. The two joined the dance for a short while before Vhari dropped one of his hands. She turned and tugged on the nearest young man's shirt and Farhan realised it was Càra's partner. Vhari took Càra by the hand and smiled at the boy.

"I think ser Farhan would like to dance with Càra now." The young man grinned and nodded his head at ser Farhan then Vhari placed Càra's hand in Farhan's before out of nowhere Regnak appeared and moved her away.

Farhan stared down at Càra's tiny hand in his own. It was so small and delicate in his giant paw. He looked up to her face and saw the same unsure, apprehensive expression he had. The music changed and a harp and slow drum beat began to play, Càra bit her lip to try and suppress her grin but ser Farhan saw it. She looked beautiful, like a princess he thought and his breath hitched slightly as they attempted to follow the line of dancers.

"You look … lovely," he managed to say eventually.

Càra smiled and for a moment Farhan was both surprised and distracted by it. It had been days since he had seen her smile properly and in his company. He looked around and noticed they were being watched with great interest from the other dancers.

"I think they're trying to match make us," he said, taking her other hand and guiding her into the steps Vhari had shown him.

"Trying? They could be trying to wed us for all we know ser Farhan." Càra replied plainly.

"What?" Farhan shot her a look and his face paled. Càra's remained neutral but her concentration was on following Farhan's guiding steps and hand movements not the conversation. She looked up and turned to face him properly, again for the first time since Denerim.

"Oh yes I read in the tower that Hearth Weddings are very common."

"Hearth Weddings?" Farhan raised his eyebrows, the back of his neck was suddenly becoming very hot.

"Yes, the bride and groom are separated and the then the two are brought together in a dance organised by the groups leaders or chiefs." Càra looked at Farhan seriously and narrowed her eyes as she continued. "The bride first dances with her guardians then her groom is brought by the matriarch to dance with her to complete the ceremony. Have you never heard of this practice?"

Farhan shook his head, unable to speak. His chest began to hurt as his heart beat about wildly. Panic was beginning to set in. He turned abruptly to look at Regnak and Vhari, both of whom were smiling proudly as they watched the mage and templar dance. He glanced down at Càra who seemed non-the-wiser to their possible predicament and continued to follow his direction. He couldn't be married to her, could he? He couldn't be, it surely wasn't_ legal_, was it? What about his vows? _Maker_, what would the Knight-Commander do? What would _he_ do?

"H-how legal is this ceremony?" he asked, hoping beyond belief that the practice was only a mere bond of promise than of anything ... well ... _physical_.

"Oh very legal," Càra answered chirply, dashing Farhan's vain hope. "They say it happens quite often during periods of war or unrest, like during the occupation for example." The tone of her voice led Farhan to believe she was reciting the knowledge from a book she had obviously read in the tower. It did nothing to reasure him of the possibility he hadn't just broken his vows. "I heard King Maric cemented the Right's of those with Hearth vows before he disappeared. Why ... ser Farhan you are ghostly white are you well?"

Càra stopped and looked at Farhan concerned. He had turned a ghostly pale and had began stuttering out what Càra could only make out as _No_ and _Vows_. Her brow furrowed and then slowly, realisation dawned. Her surprise and amusement came out in a very unladylike snort and she dropped ser Farhan's hands and gripped her sides. Tears came easily and Farhan only looked at her bemused and pale.

"Oh maker!" she finally managed. "Y-You thought," but she couldn't continue for the ache that the laughter was doing to her sides. Farhan finally sobered and looked at her with a frown but every time Càra looked up at him she was gripped by a new wave of laughter. "Oh maker this hurts!"

"What is so funny?" growled Farhan.

"You thought we were being married?" she blurted out eventually between the fits of giggling.

Farhan could feel his face becoming hotter and hotter and the stares and sniggering faces of the nearby dancers made him long for his templar armour and helm. He had never been so embarrassed in all his life and Càra was not helping the situation by her fit of hysterics. She seemed unperturbed by the idea and Farhan was unsure whether she had actually thought about it at all. As she slowly came out of her ridiculous childish guffaws she eventually looked up at him. A wide grin firmly planted on her face but Farhan could see it was taking everything for her not to begin laughing at him again.

"Oh I think I can stop being mad at you, that just made my year" Càra sighed heavily and smiled that brilliant smile at him. She took his hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

Farhan frowned and went to say something but Càra stayed him with her hand. "There not exactly going to wed us without our permission ser Farhan," she grinned and looked at him. "Besides, I am far too good a catch for just anyone! There has to be flowers and courting before marriage he he."

Farhan felt himself smiling in response but before he could speak there was a loud scream over the drone of the pipes and the heavy drumbeats. Farhan's head jerked up and he instinctively pulled Càra behind him protectively. Three men had began to make their way to the camps fire. They were heavily armed and all sported a malicious smile or grin. The centre man was obviously the leader, though shorter than the other two he carried himself with authority. His long slender sabre at his side was unique and expensive and his carefully maintained mustash singled him out further. To his left a man held one of the merchants daughters, a knife to her slender throat. The poor girl whimpered and tears had marked her face.

"Hai, my name is Reinhard and these are our woods," he pointed around the camp before turning to the merchants. "Who speaks for your party?" he looked between the old men seated.

Out of the corner of her eye Càra saw Vhari grip Regnak's arm as he moved forward. She saw the fear in the older woman's eyes and Regnak's silent look and gentle squeeze of her hand did not reasure Vhari.

"Ah Old Father, you speak for the group."

"I speak for a good half yes, what do you want?"

The man's grin widened and he looked around the merchants caravans. "Everything, including the women."

Regnak shook his head and folded his arms, "Well laddie you can't have everything, else we'd starve, so be reasonable in your takings. As for the women," the merchant shrugged and looked at the bandit, "this is Ferelden, they are free to go where they choose."

Reinhard smiled darkly and approached Regnak slowly. Regnak suddenly hit the ground hard as the man punched him violently in the chest. Càra flinched and ser Farhan's gripped her arm tighter reassuring her that he would be fine. Vhari went to her husbands side and cast a dark glare at the man but the bandit hauked and spat. Suddenly men swarmed from the forest each taking a woman or holding off the young men with taught bows or unsheathed swords. Reinhard smiled at Vhari and Regnak who now looked fearful.

"We just take the women then." he looked at the man on his right and nodded him in the direction of the women, "Count them."

The man moved but when he saw ser Farhan guarding Càra he stopped and grinned lecherously. He licked his lips as he eyed her in the simple dress but he knew better than to hide such a prize. "Reinhard!" he called. "Come see the Hearth Couple."

A few moments later Reinhard drew close to him and the bandit leader smiled at what his man had found. "A good prize for any man ... ser?"

"Farhan," the templar answered shortly, "and this is no prize, this woman is gifted and bound to the chantry you cannot have her." Farhan growled but he knew there was no escape from the men. He had to hope that they would take his warning.

"Gifted pfft!" Reinhard scoffed. "She will be once I have finished teaching her!"

"I warn you ser, she is not to be touched!" Farhan warned. He squeezed Càra's hand then let go as she was torn away from him by two of Reinhard's cronies. One of the men kicked him in the back of the knee causing him to sink to the ground. As he looked up Càra was now standing in front of Reinhard. The bandit ran a finger down her cheek but the mage spat in his face. Reinhard responded in kind by slapping her violently in the face so hard the mages lip split. Càra had had enough, this bandit was not going to hurt these kind and loving people so she turned back to the bandit leader and began to chant. Her hands and body slowly became too hot for the men holding her to control and they relinquished their hold with a curse. The surrounding group of men stepped back and Reinhard looked at her with a mixture of fear and desire. Càra narrowed her eyes on him and clenched her hands into fists, her temper palatable.

"How would you like to be punched in the chest?" and before he could answer Càra released a stone fist spell on him, knocking him and his two guards to the ground. She turned on her heel, raised her hands above her head and in one swift movement sent a new spell out towards the number of men still holding the women hostage. A number sneered at her, thinking that she would hesitate in her spell casting because of the hostages but Càra didn't slow down. She released her lightning bolt and it crashed into the first victim, as it exited out the man's back it shot off in three directions seeking the other bandits. Càra turned on her heel again and cast protective barriers around a large group of the merchants children. She then turned again but her cheek exploded into pain as someone punched her in the face. She stumbled back, her arms flaying around her and her vision blurry.

"You little bitch!" she heard Reinhard spit. Suddenly he yanked at her hair and she gave out a cry of pain. He dragged her towards the fire and Càra pulled at his hands as they tangled deeper into her hair. "You won't be casting any more spells if you can't see!"

"Let her go!" roared another voice. Càra forced her eyes open and saw ser Farhan standing nearby with a longsword raised. Blood dripped down his forehead into his eyes but he was looking at the bandit fiercely, his teeth baring and his eyes dangerous. The two that had held him were now dead, lying cold on the ground. Càra winched as the bandit moved, tugging roughly at her hair and she heard him laugh.

"What are you going to do with that laddie? Stick me with it?"

"I will if you don't let her go and call off your men!"

Reinhard smiled, "Somehow I don't think so."

Since Reinhard had Càra captured his remaining eight men had surrounded Farhan and the templar looked around helplessly. He could not take on all of them and rescue Càra. None of the merchant sons knew how to wield a sword and many had ran, taking whoever and whatever they could, leaving many behind. He looked around and then a sudden movement to his left grabbed his attention. Out of the shadows a little girl appeared out of the brush and attacked Reinhard with a swift brutal kick to the knee causing the bandit to roll to the ground in a grunt of agony. Farhan took the distraction and sent out a number of slashes and thrusts out to the nearest two bandits. One he felled in a swift upper trust into the belly, while the other was first elbowed in the face then cut down with side arced swing. Farhan spun the light blade in his hand and went on to the next target.

Càra on the other hand was looking for her rescuer as she frantically cast further protection and warding spells over the merchants and travellers. She had leapt quickly to her feet and out of Reinhard's grasp after the brute had relinquished his grip of her hair. She had lashed out and quickly the few remaining bandits were making their escape in fear of the mages magic and the spitting alley cat that was the young girl. Càra found her crouched low in a fighting stance facing two of Reinhard's men, a fierce look on her face and a small dagger held up guarding her face. She watched as one man dived for her, the girl quickly and easily dodged and thrust the dagger deep into the man's leg. She retracted it quickly then kicked him down then as she leapt away she spun mid-air and kicked the second in the face. Càra's mouth hung open in shock and she looked at the young girl closely as she turned to face the mage.

The young girl eyes darkened and wildly flung her dagger at Càra. The mage froze unable to move as the blade passed her right ear and sunk into the flesh of someone behind her. Càra slowly turned and saw the dagger driven into Reinhard's right eye, the man had his hand raised poised ready to stab the mage in the back but the quick hand of the young girl had saved her and the man slumped forwards then hit the ground with a thump. Càra clutched her chest, the adrenalin easing off and exhaustion beginning to set in. In the distance she saw ser Farhan helping a few of the merchants and Vhari nearby, she was revealed that they were safe and so turned to her rescuer. She didn't look far as the girl came to her side and removed her small throwing knife from the bandits head. Càra grimaced but then knelt to get a closer look at her. As she brushed the girls matted hair out of her face Càra gasped and smiled. It was the girl she had healed in Denerim market.

"How did you get here?"

The girl looked at her quizzically, like the mage had just sprouted horns and demanded a dance to the Remigold, and then stood while Càra followed. She cleaned her knife and then placed it back inside her dirty overcoat.

"Followed you o'course."

"Ah … well ... thanks, you saved my life." Càra added, she rubbed the back of her head. It ached but she would live. The girl just shrugged and looked up at her. Càra had guessed previously that the girl was around eight but she was more closer to eleven or twelve.

"Squib always repays her debts."

"Squib? Is that your name?" Càra looked at her confused.

The girls bright suspicious eyes locked onto the mages and Càra felt a little uncomfortable under her intense glare.

"Sort of, it'll do for now. You are Càra and that," she looked over and nodded to Farhan, "is your templar."

Càra nodded. "Thank you Squib, for helping us but you didn't have to keep in the shadows you could have joined us at any moment."

The young girl looked back at Càra, her eyes still cold yet the mage began to sense a warmth to them as she stared a little longer.

"I didn't know if I could trust you yet," she said quietly. "After you attacked the Reinhard I knew you were not only kind to me but kind to others and would seek to protect rather than stand by." Squib sighed and looked away, her thoughts being collected as she looked around the chaotic camp. "We should help, your powers will be needed."

She looked back up at Càra and tossed her a lyrium potion before walking off to Reinhard's body and began pilfering through his pockets. Càra stared at her a moment, shocked at the girls action but then shook her head and looked for ser Farhan. This was not how they had imagined arriving at Redcliffe would be. She gingerly sipped the potion and felt strength return to her body, she would need it for the wounded were many.

_Might as well get back to work then_, she thought wearily.

* * *

Thank you all for reading, Please Review! Any Review or idea is welcome. I'm currently looking for any ideas for situations poor Cara and Ser Farhan can end up in. I have a few in mind but ideas are very much welcomed. :D

Shout outs go to Auranara, Harmakis, Hecate73, Onlyhalfevil333, Ryoko Metallium, Wren137 and Twilight-Sin thank you so much for the favs and alerts! :D And Roelka for the first review! Thank you so much, don't worry Cara has a lot more in mind for ser Farhan, i don't think she will let him get away with it quite that easily.

Please check out Leask and her stories they are awesome! Also Wolfe's Princess, she needs to update her Sten and Cousland story so pester her for me. Thanks and goodnight! *waves* Mousemage

EDIT: I totally forgot to add that the song Vhari sings is from Beowulf and is the Queen's version but with Idina Menzel's wording, I also thought it kinda relates to King Maric in a way. Also if people are interessted the music I was listening to when Cara is dancing with Vhari is from a Scottish band called Clanadonia and can be found here, tho this is a faster version on youtube:

.com/watch?v=M9qmezJ_Yno


	6. Holes, Pets and Cara

**Holes, Pets and Càra**

Regnak was dead. He had died of a weak heart shortly after the group had found the missing merchants their belongings and cleared the mess the bandits had created. The camp was sombre and quiet and Regnak's son, Keba was looked to as the leader of the family now. The young man wasted no time in arming the remaining men and setting up sentries. Vhari was quiet and her normally graceful light movements were heavy and sluggish, she hadn't cried but many put that down to shock. Càra worried for her but when she tried to draw closer to the woman the mage saw that the widow was already being comforted by Squib. Vhari offered her a weak smile but did not draw near to the young woman. Càra sighed and moved off to sit and warm herself by the fire and she rubbed her forearms idly. The merchants kept their distance from her and all Càra felt was a numb hollowness that settled on her after the battle.

"It's not your fault you know," she heard someone say quietly as they took a seat on the log beside her.

Càra did look at him but stared into the dancing flames and tried to ignore him. It _was_ her fault, if she had acted sooner she might have been able to save him, save them all from the whole awful experience. She felt him take her hand and squeeze it gently forcing her to turn and look at him.

"It's not your fault." Farhan said again, gently.

Càra felt something wet run down her cheek and she quickly took her hand away from Farhan to wipe it away. She would not cry in front of him, _Maker's blood_ she was stronger than that she had faced death already, it wasn't new it was old and …done, like the tower. But she _had_ the knowledge, she had the power that could have saved him and it kept coming back to her and she somehow had to live with that, just like how she had survived the tower and live with that. She had lived and others had died instead, she had been quick enough, powerful enough, _Maker_, lucky she had been lucky. Of all people Càra felt she was the most unworthy of surviving not one attack but now two. She felt his hand on her shoulder this time, heavy but gentle and Càra knew Farhan was trying to comfort her because she felt responsible for his death. From across the camp fire Càra saw Keba, a strong built man of almost thirty years with his fathers looks but his mothers gentle green eyes. She felt sick to the pit of her stomach but she knew what she had to do to make some of it right. She stood and moved over to him, calling him over to talk. The other merchants eyed her with suspicion and a guarded expression but Càra ignored them. She wanted to talk to him and him alone.

"Keba," she began. "I'd like to thank you for kindly letting us travel with you but I feel that things will go more smoothly if we part ways after tonight."

Keba seemed surprised but made no move to persuade her to change her mind. He nodded silently, knowing that the other merchants had ill feeling towards her, even if she had saved them. Vhari drew near, hearing the mage talk of leaving and frowned at Càra.

"You are leaving us?" she asked.

Càra nodded, "It isn't safe to travel with us. We would make you more of a target. Besides," she sighed, "one of the phylacteries is pointing away from Redcliffe. We'd be doubling back." The excuse was true but the truth was that she could feel the growing resentment coming from the other families. It did not matter that she had helped save their lives, she was dangerous, her demonstration of her gift only highlighted that. A lapse in control and she could kill them all.

"Then I will travel with you." Vhari announced. Both Kebra and Càra looked at her, protesting such a thing but the older woman would have none of it and chided them both. "I am a widow, my sons have grown up and have their own families I am no use to them now. You Càra Skerrie however, have no idea what life outside of the tower is like and ser Farhan is no man of the world either. Squib and I have already packed our things."

"Both of you?" Càra said incredulously staring at the older woman and the young girl who had now joined them.

Vhari smiled and nodded before she turned to Keba. "I have lived my life son, if I die on this journey then I die. But somehow I doubt that will happen," she looked back at Càra and ser Farhan and grinned. "I think I am in good company."

Keba sighed, knowing his mother like he did and nodded. "You shall be missed mother. Good luck."

~v~

_I hate you_, Càra thought as she glared down at the claw trap. _I hate you and those bloody rogues and their bloody traps, leaving them laying around near this god damn hole! **Really** who leaves a trap near a chasm?_ She growled as she heard ser Farhan stifled a laugh with a cough. The templar had just caught up with the group as he stayed behind checking that there were none of Reinhard's men following. It was in no way _funny_ that the leader and healer of the party had ended up getting caught in a trap and _then_ ended up falling down a carefully covered hole in the ground that she couldn't get out of because of her foot was still in the device. _Of course, __**he**__ would laugh, if he had been the one leading and at the front it would've been him down here instead. _

_I hate you_, she thought again as she stared at the iron claw teeth embedded in her left foot.

"We can't get to you Càra the sides are too steep," Vhari explained from somewhere above her. "Hows your foot?"

"How do you think it is?" Càra moaned and she clumsily cast a basic healing spell over it to stop the bleeding. She would need help however, to get her foot properly out of the mechanism. There was no way she would be able to do it on her own, not without damaging it and loosing a lot of blood. She was lucky the claw teeth were short otherwise the powerful mechanism could have taken her entire foot cleanly off and not just become embedded in her ankle. She let her head fall back against the walls of the shaft and relaxed, trying to think about how to escape.

"You're going to have to go to Redcliffe alone and get help," she sighed with certainty.

"We can't leave you here, there could be wolves and Maker knows what else." Càra could almost see the woman frowning from the tone of her voice. The image brought a smile to her exhausted face but they had no choice, it wasn't like any of them could shapeshift and fly down to rescue her.

"We haven't got a choice Vhari, you and Squib go and get help and ser Farhan can stay here. Ok?"

Càra could just hear the woman in hushed tones trying to talk ser Farhan out of it but she heard him agreeing that it was the best course of action. The older woman let out a deep sigh and Càra felt a tingle of satisfaction that her order was being obeyed. She was even more satisfied that Farhan agreed, the past few days had seen them fall into a mutual understanding about travelling together. He had even began taking an interest in the mages they were trying to find. Though it could have been the fact that he wanted to know how to eliminate them if the need arose but Càra liked to think that he was just being polite and making pleasant conversation.

The mage weakly began to make herself more comfortable but there was only so much space on the confined ledge. She couldn't move far, there was only a few metres either side of her with the chasm deepening another four to five metres. About twenty feet above her she could faintly make out the light of the mid-afternoon sun and Vhari and ser Farhan's heads. Càra looked up at them and smiled as the older woman charged the templar with her safety. Ser Farhan grinned down at her and Càra frowned.

"I'm sorry but you have to admit its rather funny," he said. He leaned on his belly overlooking the edge down at her. "You do seem to get yourself into some strange situations."

Càra snorted and glowered at him. "Oh yes just laugh at me." she picked up a small stone and attempted to throw it up at him but it hit the edge and a portion of the dirt wall crumbled.

"Heeeeey!" Farhan chided. "Don't do that, you could collapse the walls and that could be dangerous."

"Oh because being stuck down here with a possible fatal injury isn't bad enough, you want me to _bury_ my own corpse too?" Càra replied sarcastically.

Farhan grin expanded and Càra glowered at him. "Don't!" she growled. But Farhan couldn't help it, he started to laugh and before Càra could shout something back at him he light chuckle joined in. They smiled at each other as the laughter subsided then Càra groaned.

"It's like the gods want me to fail, nothing has gone right so far."

Farhan snorted. "Well I'm definitely sure we weren't supposed to have a Grandmother and a child of dubious background with us."

Càra smiled, it was the first time Farhan had offered a joke in their short conversations.

"Have to admit though, it saves us cooking, I'm a terrible cook!" Càra shook her head and bit her lip.

Farhan tutted, "I heard from Carroll that you made some really good brownies."

"That's baking ser Farhan! Not cooking! Completely different concept," she began, then added, "Ser Carroll talked about me?"

Farhan chuckled. "All the templar's did. The older ones found you endearing while the younger ones found you odd and distracting."

Càra's lip twisted up and she looked back at ser Farhan. "They found me distracting? Why?"

It was the way her face looked that made Farhan realise that Càra had never thought herself as anything more than Càra. In the year Farhan had been guarding her he had never seen her with anyone other than her friends, no real love interest, no compliments were ever made to her face other than by her friends. She paid little actual attention to her appearance than take a comb through her ridiculously long curls. She had always been Càra and she had never realised her true beauty even on the edge of a crater with a badly hurt ankle and a face covered in dirt.

"Ser Farhan?" Càra called to him, as he realised he had not answered her question. He cleared his throat and tried to quickly think of something to say.

"Càra have you never looked at yourself in the mirror child?" answered Vhari peaking her head back over the edge.

Càra snorted, "Vhari I shared a dorm with about twenty young girls with only access to four bathrooms. I was lucky if I was able to brush my hair whilst looking at the back of a spoon!"

"The tower needs lessons in attending to its students," Vhari looked at ser Farhan giving him a look that the templar was unsure how to interpret. She looked back down at Càra. "You are a beautiful girl Càra, any man would be lucky to have your affection."

Again Càra snorted. "Tell that to Anders that sneaky womanising escape artist!" and she folded her arms and growled.

"Anders?" Vhari offered.

"A rogue mage if I'm not mistaken." Farhan's brow furrowed. "He's escaped the tower six times now."

"Seven," called back Càra. "This is his seventh time the bronto mating rug!"

"Mmm I take it things didn't quite go well."

Càra made a noise that was something between a squeak and a grunt. "I found him in a cupboard with Elise the night after we had just … well …" Càra coughed. "Anyway, I flew off the handle at him and _accidentally_ set their robes on fire. The Knight-Commander had me scrubbing pots for a week."

"So that's why you were late for every healing class with Wynne," Farhan realised, smirking down at her.

Càra turned and met his grinning face with an annoyed look. "Yes, then the spirit healer decided to give me the slip and escaped the tower for the seventh time. I thought he was different, but Jowan had been right, I felt such a fool for it. So go ahead laugh at my expense."

"No one is going to laugh at you child, this Anders fellow was obviously practiced at manipulation. One day someone will win your heart that deserves it."

"You sound very hopeful of that Vhari, I on the other hand doubt it will ever happen."

"It only takes courage dear, courage." Vhari remarked pulling on a cloak and easing herself to her feet. "I will be less than a day, judging by the sun I should return by tomorrow morning, late afternoon at the outside." She turned to ser Farhan and said something Càra couldn't quite catch but she could tell by the tone of it that the widow was concerned about something. She pushed it out of her mind and concentrated on channelling her strength inwards to prevent infection. Her simple canvas shoes were covered in a mix of blood and mud and in three places the claw teeth had impaled the shoe into her foot. Her main concern was infection but Càra was growing tired and she wouldn't be able to fend off any poison that the rogue may had planted for long.

"Do you need anything?" asked Farhan bringing her out of her musings.

"Mmm? Oh erm … a blanket would be nice. Thank you ser Farhan," Càra smiled up at him. He nodded and left her alone down the hole. The afternoon was beginning to wane into early evening and soon it would be dark. Ser Farhan returned shortly with a blanket and a small lantern wrapped inside it. Càra, using a small bit of magic, slowed the bundles decent as Farhan tossed it down to her.

The templar told her he would check on periodically as he patrolled the small camp site. After a while as the templar came and went, Farhan began to slowly notice (and feel) that Càra was beginning to weaken. He decided to remain near her and try to keep her mind occupied. They sat in a comfortable silence as the night worn on until Farhan began asking her questions about the tower. At first Càra seemed a little surprised but soon found it was to keep her mind occupied and she found the distraction welcoming. Her body was beginning to falter and she could feel it weakening with every spell and hint of magic she used.

"Do you remember when you first arrived?" she heard ser Farhan distantly asked. She made a noise and nodded.

"Oh I'll always remember the way Greagoir gave us the 'Magic exists to serve man' speech." she smiled as she recalled the Knight-Commander's scarily intimidating stance and fierce eyes. "He was terrifying but I figured out that he was really a big softy after a while."

"Really?" ser Farhan pressed.

"He has a soft spot for cookies does the Knight-Commander," Càra murmured. "He was understanding about Anders. Apparently he had done it before and the girl tried to go with him but she was caught."

"What is it about him?" Farhan asked, not realising he had said it out loud.

"He was funny, and not the haha funny he was clever about it, he took the time to think about things and always said it at the exact right moment." Càra shrugged wearily. "He was also extremely intelligent, well, you'd have to be to have escaped seven times but he was never arrogant about it."

"So funny, clever, blonde, short and wears a dress, those are the qualities you look for?"

Càra let out a short laugh, "I never said blonde, or short and as for wearing a dress don't you templar's wear a long tunic under your armour?"

Farhan cheeks went scarlet though in the dim light the mage couldn't tell. "Erm … yes, how did you know that?"

"Punishments from the knight-Commander," Càra almost mumbled, her mana and energy to keep awake almost gone. "In the younger classes you have to do laundry duty, it does everyone's and doesn't separate them until the end."

"Oh. Well. Yes, we wear these long purple tunics and these simple slippers instead of our heavy plate." he replied honestly.

Suddenly a faint rustle in the brush caught ser Farhan's attention and he slowly got to his feet. He glanced around the edge of the clearing and then looked down at Càra. She was asleep, her gentle deep breaths moving her chest slowly up and down. He looked back at the tree line and it was then that the creature that was making the soft rustling made its appearance.

A Ferelden mountain wild cat.

It's long slender black form stepped out of the tree line gracefully and tentatively, taking it's time to stalk its newfound prey. It yellow eyes met Farhan's and quickly the templar dropped it and slowly he unsheathed his sword. The cat hissed and warily made it's way towards the templar, its teeth baring and its eyes intent on the young man. As ser Farhan began to circle the cat he realised that it's tail was twitching, signalling it ready to pounce at him. A few mind shattering seconds later he was proved right as the cat leapt for him. Farhan dodged and tried to parry the beast with his sword but the swing was wide and it barely grazed the feline. The cat moved back a few feet before it sniffed and then rumbled a low growl. It's head tilted and it looked back at the hole Farhan had been so intent on protecting.

It took two long strides towards Càra's resting place before Farhan swung his sword at it. The cat backed away again but growled a menacing deep sound. Farhan watched as it narrowed it's eyes at him but he knew that it had worked that if it wanted Càra the battle would be with him. He also knew that he couldn't take the large cat on his own and not without sustaining great injury. These wild cats were one of the most dangerous of Ferelden's wildlife. As large as a mabari, with six sharp talons on each paw and with enough muscle power to rip a man's unprotected neck completely open in one swipe, they were ferocious beasts. Farhan always thought it strange that they were called Cat's as their build and muscle mass always reminded him of a Rivanian beast known as a Lion, only black, leaner in build and far less fluffy. Farhan couldn't battle it and protect Càra, even though the cat would probably have great difficulty getting to her. His only option was to have her help him. A fact that was nearly impossible without injury as he glanced back down the hole. His mind quickly ran through his options and how he would get down to her.

If he dug his sword deep enough into the wall he could maybe swing himself onto the ledge that held the mage. That was _if_ he dug it in enough. If not then it was more likely he would fall and miss the edge of the ledge and end up somewhere deeper, unable to stop the cat and more than likely, dead himself. But it was the only option. A quick prayer to the maker and ser Farhan turned and jumped, leaping into the air with his sword held high over his head. In seconds the wildcat moved, bounding after him, though Farhan had no chance to look behind him. As he neared the edge of the hole he thrust his sword outwards and plunged it into the wall. Dirt, stone and all manners of debris scrapped down the side of the chasm as his decent was slowly halted. He had just enough time to judge how far he had to jump again before his grip on his sword finally failed and he hurled himself over to the ledge where Càra lay. He landed awkwardly and he was sure he had heard the crunch of a few ribs but at that moment everything hurt. As he moved over to the mage Farhan roughly shook Càra until her eyes fluttered open, they rolled as ser Farhan tried to rouse her.

"Cara wake up!" he ordered.

"I was having such a good dream," she replied yawning. "You were there and Vhari was there and there was this big hearth-", she suddenly stopped, realising that ser Farhan was there, his face pressed painfully close and her own. Momentarily she flushed before finally looking at him properly, taking in his dishevelled and dirty appearance. The mage raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"Càra we have a wild cat hunting above us, do you think you could distract it?" he asked, his face stone serious and urgent.

Càra looked up at the chasms edge, the distinct silhouette of the cat was clearly visible as it paced back and forth deciding how best to descend to it's trapped prey. She looked back at ser Farhan then down to her foot her mind trying to work out of its haze.

"Càra!," he hissed, the harshness in his voice bringing the mage out of her brief confusion. "Can you distract it?"

Càra shakily shook her head, the pain in her foot was now excruciating since her mana diminished during the evening. As she looked back up at ser Farhan's incredibly close face a vial of lyrium appeared between them. Càra's eye's widened. She had never taken lyrium and the blue liquid stirred up a hunger in her that she had never felt before. It frightened her and she looked at ser Farhan. The templar gave her a nod of encouragement.

"Take some of this, it'll give you some strength and we can get out of here."

The templar placed it in her hand and watched as she tentatively took a sip of his daily lyrium dosage. Had they not have to worry about the wild cat he might have told her how gently she held his abhorrent addiction. Seeing her take it, ser Farhan had to bite back his own thirst. The effects of the potion was immediate and within moments Càra was looking at ser Farhan with an intense, focused look. The mage let out a long breath and looked upwards, she couldn't exactly see the cat or the holes edge so she roughly judged where it was. Using a little magic she drew on the fade and cast out an arcane bolt.

Her aim was off and instead of hitting either the cat or nothing Càra hit the dirt wall of the hole, setting off an avalanche of rock, dirt and debris on their heads. They would be buried in minutes if Càra didn't do something. Panicked and terrified Càra pulled everything within herself and let it all out in one short gigantic powerful burst of energy that exploded out in all directions. The blast threw the two companions roughly to the ground and the force so great it blasted the small hole into a giant crater. All Càra could feel was pain and her chest ached as she coughed. She rolled over and immediately looked for Farhan. Thankfully she didn't have to look far as the templar crawled gingerly towards her. He gently took injured her foot and without waiting for permission hauled the claw teeth apart, freeing her bloodied limb. Càra screamed but her cry of pain was short lived, she bit down hard enough on her lip for it to bleed as ser Farhan busied himself with ripping a piece of his templar sash and biding her foot in a tourniquet.

A pained meow froze the two in their tracts as Farhan finished tying the makeshift dressing. Without another word Farhan pulled Càra behind him and as the dust cloud settled Farhan finally made out the shape of the injured cat. It's back leg was bleeding heavily and it dragged its body further away from the two companions, its ears back and tail still. It looked nothing like the predator it did a few moments before. Farhan groped about for a weapon but was only able to find a sharp rock to arm himself with. He felt Càra tug on his arm and he cautiously glanced over his shoulder.

"What?" he asked.

"It's injured ser Farhan,"she urged. Farhan narrowed his eyes at her, surely she wasn't thinking of going_ over_ to the creature and _healing_ it was she? He watched as she swayed to her feet, he tried to pull her back down behind him but she moved quickly out of his reach, towards the cat. Farhan cursed, loudly and was sure that a small smile tugged at Càra's lips before she fully faced the cat. He moved forward, tasting the magic in the air and the casting of healing magic as Càra set about healing the beast and herself.

"She's only being true to her nature ser Farhan," the mage mumbled. As her spell finished and the cats newly knitted flesh paled to a healthy skin colour Càra backed away slowly. Farhan watched closely as the cat took a hesitant step on its newly healed leg, testing to see if it could support weight. Satisfied it looked up at first Càra then at ser Farhan who narrowed his eyes at it. It finally turned and then without another glance stalked off out of the crater and into the forest. Ser Farhan glared at her then as she turned to face him, a big smirk on her face.

"And what if it comes back and decides to maul our faces off?"

Càra merely smiled, "It won't".

Farhan shook his head, he couldn't believe she would put so much faith in a creature that had moments ago was going to eat her. He couldn't handle it and so shook his head, let out a shaky breath and walked off towards where he thought their packs may have ended up after the blast of energy Càra had unleashed. He wanted his bedroll, armour on or not he was going to sleep in his bedroll as far away from her as possible and wasn't going to let her heal him either, he was furious with her.

It didn't quite work out that well. Càra had fallen asleep not to far from the templars feet and was woken up to something very wet and soggy licking her face awake. Sitting up, Càra yawned and stretched before her dreamy hazy eyes focused and she saw the wildcat sitting nearby with a rabbit at its paws. Its yellow eyes focused intently on her and then using it muzzle nudged the rabbit towards her. Càra gasped and shook ser Farhan's foot to wake him. It didn't take much to rouse the templar and he jumped up at seeing the cat only a mere two feet from him. The cat again put its nose to the rabbit and nudged it towards ser Farhan and Càra. Ser Farhan, being the closest guardedly took the rabbit from the cat. A low grumble which ser Farhan took as a sign of appreciation came from the cat and it moved off towards the edge of their little camp but not before rubbing it's back by Càra. Farhan said nothing but decided he would keep a close eye on the cat until Vhari returned. Càra on the other hand glowed and her smile radiated how happy she was.

"I think we've just made a new friend ser Farhan," she said happily.

Farhan however, was not amused in the slightest.

* * *

_Sorry for the slow updates, my laptop decieded to die along with my external hard drive with ALL my writing for both this and Path of the Mage. So as you can tell its been a battle to try and rewrite two chapters that I was already happy with, especially since I didn't have backups. I have now remedied that. There will be another Path chapter coming up it's just going to be a lil while longer, also there will be another Once Upon a Time chapter coming up shortly so please stay tunned. Please check out my good friend Leask and her story along with out other joint project We're in this Together. _

_thanks so much for your patience_

_Mousemage  
_


End file.
